Soul Mate
by WhenIShipIShipHard
Summary: Malec AU/AH. My first. Alec is new to the school, and hates being the center of attention. He is still in the closet, and extremely nervous about coming to the new school. Magnus is smart, flamboyant, and loves to be in the center of attention. He hates school, and accepts himself. They couldn't have been more different. What draws them together? M for Malec! And smut... lol.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay here I am again! I decided to try to write an AU/AH fanfic, but this is my first so idk how it'll turn out. I hope this one has a lot of chapters, I'm aiming for at least over 10, but we'll see. I have absolutely no idea where this story is going to go, I have no plan or anything, so just review with ideas, if any. It'll help me update faster. And I'm sorry for yet another lame title. As you probably know by now, I suck at titles. I'm going to warn you now, and I will again later if it ever happens, but I might change the title in the future. I'll let you know before I do, but here's a heads up. Anyways, here's chapter 1, enjoy!**

Magnus pov

I looked in the full length mirror I had gotten for my 12th birthday. It leaned against a wall in my already small room. Well, the room itself wasn't small, it was just that it was so full that it looked small. I had a giant walk in closet stuffed with clothes and shoes on one side of the room, and a queen size bed in the middle. A desk to do my homework was shoved in one corner, and my clothes and books were randomly strewn across the floor. The walls were glossy white, but a thin layer of glitter covered it, making it sparkle in a hundred different colors when the light touched it. My bed had bright yellow sheets, and green pillows. My desk was blue, and he had a red swivel char in front of it. Others thought of it as too flashy or too messy, but to me, it was the only place I truly felt at home.

I swept my gaze across the room one last time, making sure I didn't forget anything. As always, I hadn't.

"Magnus Bane, for the third time, get your butt down here! You're going to be late for school!" My aunt, Michelle, yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming, Michelle!" I screamed back, glancing at his reflection one last time before heading out of my room. My aunt had always insisted on him calling her by her name, she said being called Aunt Michelle made her feel old.

"Finally, jeez," Michelle said. "You take longer than a girl. I know you're gay and all, but seriously." She rolled her eyes.

I feigned a hurt expression. "I prefer to think of myself as bi," I sighed theoretically. She snorted and shook her head, but didn't say anything, instead choosing to usher me to the front door. This was what I loved about Michelle. She was light and carefree enough to kid around with. We were more like friends rather than having a strict guardian-child relationship. Not to mention that she had known I was gay - bi - longer than I had, and she couldn't have cared less.

"Have fun," she called after as I stepped outside.

"Sure, whatever you say," I called back, knowing that I wouldn't. I could almost feel her smile.

I headed to the bus stop, where I knew my best friend, Camille Belcourt, would be waiting for me. I trudged uphill towards the stop. It was only a few blocks away, but I hated walking in the morning, especially uphill.

As I walked, I moped about going to school. Sure, being around people, and hanging with his friends were always fun, but sitting in class and listening to teachers ramble on about things that I couldn't care less about made me want to collapse right there on the sidewalk and sleep.

After a while, I made it to the bus stop. I was panting slightly, but I cheered up when I saw a familiar figure sitting at the stop. She was gorgeous, with pale skin and blond hair that flowed down her back in long silky waves. As she looked up, her startlingly green eyes bore into me, as she tried to figure out why I was late this time.

"Hey, Camille," I said, smiling. "Sorry I'm late. Got caught up with something." I winced at my own lame excuse.

"What, your hair?" She gestured to my perfectly spiked hair.

"It was being stupid, leave me alone," I growled.

She laughed, just as the bus pulled up next to us. We hopped in. It was empty, save us and two other kids, who I recognized. One was short girl, with fiery red hair and pale freckled skin, while the other was a gangly guy with brown hair and nerdy glasses. I must have seen them somewhere around during passing period, because they both looked too young to be in any of my classes.

Camille and I chose our favorite seats in the very back. "Here's to another day in the 12th grade," I mock-toasted, holding up an invisible wine glass. She laughed and pretended to pick up a glass of her own.

"Cheers," she said as our fake glasses fake clinked together. I smiled as she pretended to guzzle her wine.

Camille and I parted ways as we set of to homeroom. We only had one class together this year, which was AP English. That kind of sucked, but I was starting to know more people in my other classes, and it had only been about three months since school started. I was almost positive that I would have several new friends by the end of the year.

I walked into my homeroom. I had no 'friends' in this class, although I talked to a few people now and then. But my homeroom teacher was the kind that yelled at everyone who made a sound, so it didn't really matter.

Everyone was chatting with their friends, but when the bell rang, everyone shut up immediately. The teacher started to take roll.

"Magnus Bane," the teacher said harshly. It seemed like everything he did was harsh.

"Here," I said lazily. I briefly remembered the first day, and how everyone stared at me as I walked through the door. They hadn't stopped staring all through class, and this happened in all of his classes. Flashy wasn't enough to describe his closet. Flamboyant was closer. I smirked at the memory. I had soaked up all the attention, from teachers and students alike. They had more or less gotten used to his appearance now, since no one really stared anymore.

After homeroom, I headed over to Calculus. I hated calculus. Well, I hated all of my classes, but calculus was the worst. It was the same thing everyday; go over the homework, take notes, if there was time, start today's homework, and the occasional quiz or test. Sometimes it was so bad it gave me these awful, pounding headaches. Ironically, it was the only class I got A+'s on every test. I had like a 98% overall in the class.

Camille always said it was funny how I hated school so much, yet I always got straight A's. I didn't really see the humor.

When I reached the math classroom, I saw that most of the class was already there. I plopped down in my seat and opened my calculus textbook. Sighing, I flipped to the page we were taking notes on that day.

Suddenly, the door burst open, a someone came in. He has floppy black hair, and wore a once-black t-shirt. I couldn't see his face; he was talking to the teacher, his back to me, but his hair looked so soft and touchable, and those pale muscley arms!

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. What was I thinking?! I haven't even seen his face, and I was already fantasizing about him!

"You can sit by Alice over there," The math teacher, Mrs. Tapis, whisper-yelled.

The new boy did as he was told, slipping silently into his seat. Alice smiled at him. I didn't see if he smiled back.

"Class, this is Alexander Lightwood, he will be joining us for the rest of the year. Make him feel welcome." Mrs. Tapis turned to Alexander, telling him where we were in the book. He nodded and flipped to that page.

As she started going over the last night's honework, I watched the boy look around at the people in the room. He looked extremely uncomfortable, as if he would rather be anywhere but there. I always loved being the center of attention, but Alexander, it seemed, felt quite the opposite.

I kept staring at him, and finally, he glanced in my direction. Our eyes met, and I found myself staring into the most gorgeous pair of sapphire eyes.

**A/N: So what do you think? I honestly don't know where this is going, so if you have any ideas, please let me know. I'll probably just make it a genuine love story until something hits me. Oh, and I'm not going to give all the teacher's names, only the ones that are a little more important. I don't want it to get too confusing. So, sorry if I keep referring to someone as "the homeroom teacher" or something. Also, I'm not in high school yet (oops) So I have no idea how the schedule works. So sorry if I get something wrong. And I'm not going to post another chapter until I get a few reviews, because I really want to know how this story is so far, and also to see if anyone's reading it. Sorry. But I still love you, and if you're bored in between updates, read my other fanfics. They are in desperate need on some love. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I got some reviews so here's another chapter. Thanks to I3magnusbane for being the first to review and put so much effort into it! Thanks for trying to help but I think I'm going to make the schedule the same times as my current middle school one, so I don't get too confused. And I'll see why I can do about Camille (I kind of hate her too) but the thing is I'm making her Magnus's best friend, so if she dies or anything, he would be kind of depressed (I don't think we want that lol :)). But I'll try to see if something fits into the story. Anyways thanks for reading! **

Alec pov

I hate school. I never have had any friends, except for my siblings. The fact that I'm joining a new school in the middle of the school year didn't help.

The beginning and end of school were always my favorite parts. The beginning, because I always have this ridiculous hope that some people will have no friends, and I can get to know them (It hasn't happened once since elementary school, but every year I have the same feeling). I like the end because the year is almost over, and I can go home to my wonderful plain and lonely life.

Which was why joining this new school now was even worse. It was the middle part of the year, the worst part, because everyone already had friends, and the year was no where near to an end.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen. My sister, Isabelle, was already there, flipping something in a pan. It kind of resembled eggs, but you can never be too sure when it comes to Isabelle's cooking.

"Hey Alec," she said brightly. "Ready for our first day Mortal Angels High School?"

"No," I said irritably. "What kind of name is Mortal Angels, anyways? Aren't angels supposed to be immortal?"

"I don't know, Alec. But the mascot is an angel! How exciting is that?! A school that actually has a good mascot!" She was really excited today.

"Maybe for you , Izzy," I sighed, grabbing some cereal from the pantry. "I personally would prefer something like eagles or sharks or something. Isn't a mascot supposed to be macho?"

"Nah, only for sports teams. I actually read somewhere that there's one school somewhere in the country who's mascot is a pretzel." She replied.

"Actually, that would be pretty funny. We would be like 'Hey everyone, were the Mortal Angels Pretzels.'" I snickered at my own joke. Izzy rolled her eyes, but gave me a grin. She was so thrilled with going to this new school that she didn't even try to offer me some of her eggy stuff as she slid it on her plate.

At that moment , Jace stumbled down the stairs, bleary eyed and squinting. His hair was tousled, but in a perfect way, as if he had styled it just to look like that. Jace was perfect like that. His golden skin shone, and his hair was always just right. His eyes were amber, so he looked like a gold angel. I shook my head at the thought. _Stop_, I told myself. _Izzy's beautiful, why don't you fantasize about her?_ I didn't answer myself, but I knew the answer. I hated the answer, but I knew it.

Izzy _was_ beautiful though. She had long shining black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. People said we could have been twins, except my eyes are blue.

"Morning, Jace," Izzy said cheerfully. I didn't say anything, instead I drained the milk from the bottom of my cereal bowl.

Jace didn't acknowledge her, choosing to make some coffee instead. He was like a zombie without it.

After Izzy ate her eggs, and Jace finished his coffee, I grabbed my backpack and my cello. I was taking Symphony Orchestra this year, probably the only class I was really looking foreword to. I had played cello for 6 years, since sixth grade, and I was ecstatic when Mortal Angels's music program took me in, even though it had already been three months.

My siblings followed suit, picking up their bags, and we headed out the door. Neither of them played anything in school. Jace was an excellent pianist outside of it though.

We headed into our car, a shiny, black Ferrari. I wasn't all that into cars, so I didn't know much about it, except that it was expensive. Cars were more up Jace's lane.

But we could afford fancy cars. We also have a huge house. It's three stories high, not including the attic and the basement. It was in lower Manhattan, so we drove a good ten minutes before reaching Mortal Angels.

Our parents are almost never home, and when they are, it's for a brief amount of time. Since I'm the oldest, and almost a legalized adult, I am in charge. Although they are never home, they are filthy rich, and therefore, so are we. Which is another reason I don't fit in well. People seem to detest rich people, unless you're another rich person.

When we arrived at the school, I saw that many people were still around, some hurrying to their homeroom classes, while others were just hanging with their friends. People stared as my fancy, expensive car pulled into the parking lot next to all the beat up secondhand cars.

I averted my gaze as I stepped out of the Ferrari, I hated the attention. Jace and Izzy were soaking it up as they met everyone's awed gazes. I pushed them toward the general direction of the office, faintly remembering where it was located from a map I saw earlier this morning.

When we found it, it took another half hour to get instructions, rules, schedules, ID cards, ect. Jace and Izzy got done first, since they were younger than me, and I needed to take care of some other senior-related stuff.

I rushed into my first period calculus class just as the bell rang. Everyone looked at me as I ran in. I had already dropped my cello off at the music room, so all I had was my fairly light backpack. I would be receiving my textbooks tomorrow.

"Hi I'm Alexander Lightwood, I'm new here?" I whispered to to the teacher. it came out like a question rather than a statement.

"Of course," the teacher (Mrs. T-something? Taput? Taris?) said. "You can sit next to Alice, over there."

I say where she told me to. The girl next to me - Alice - smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but I think it came out more like a wince.

The teacher (Mrs. Tapis. That was it.) was going over the last night's homework. I obviously didn't have that, so I sat there and took the opportunity to look around the room. It was decorated as a typical math classroom, with math posters around the room, and two big white boards. There was also an LCD projector attached to the ceiling.

I looked at the students. Most were looking at their notebooks, while others, mostly girls, we looking at me. I looked down, trying not to catch any or their gazes.

When I looked back up, I noticed one guy who stood out from the rest of the people. I was surprised I didn't notice him before, even with all the stuff on my mind. He was wearing a pair or super tight black skinny jeans, and a bright red t-shirt. The shirt had white lines all over it, making a random but intricate pattern. He wore a pair of black combat boots, laces up to his knees. The guy's hair was gelled up into a million spikes. His lips were red to match the shirt, and he had a layer of black guy liner around his eyes, making his beautiful green-gold eyes pop out.

The guy grinned at me, as he noticed my staring. I saw him mouth the words "See something you like?" while gesturing to his body. I blushed hard and looked away. But not before I caught his knowing smile directed towards me.

As soon as the bell rang, I practically ran out of the room. My next class was AP Government, which, coincidently, was only two doors down. I was four and a half minutes early.

The teacher opened the door about two minutes later, and let me and the three other kids standing outside in. The other kids walked to their desk and sat down. I headed over to the teacher and introduced myself. She gave me seat near the back of the classroom. No surprise there.

All we did that day was take notes. It turns out that we had already done this chapter back at my old school, so it was all a review for me. I didn't pay much attention to the class. I thought about Mortal Angels, and how Izzy and Jace probably already have a thousand new friends. But no matter what was on my mind, a pair of yellow-green eyes kept forcing its way through my thoughts, as well as a smirk full of knowledge, as if he knew all my secrets with just one glance. I didn't even realize until later that my feelings for Jace hadn't cross my mind once.

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry for the name Mortal Angels, I couldn't resist. Or think of anything better. And there actually is a school or sports team out there called the pretzels. Go look it up, I'm not kidding. We talked about it in our English class a while ago. **

**I just now realized that Magnus could drive to school, like Alec did, but whatever. Also, they are all a year younger than they were in the books because it worked better that way (Alec and Magnus are 17, Jace is 16, and Izzy is 15. This way they can all go to the same high school). **

**Review! Since I got three on the first chapter, and posted this one the next day, I want 7 more before I update with the next one. In the meantime, read all my other stories! Bye for now! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok here's chapter three! I didn't get my reviews :((((. I still decided to post it. I'm impatient. You're welcome. Sorry if they are OOC. I try. **

Magnus pov

The new kid, Alexander, raced out of class as soon as the bell rang. I was a little disappointed; I wanted to talk to him. The feeling left as soon as I realized he could be in my other classes. Calculus was only first period, after all.

This thought on my mind, I shoved my stuff in my backpack and ran out the door. Hopefully I would reach the next class before him, if he was in my English class. If not, Camille was, and I couldn't wait to tell her about Alexander.

I walked into second period English, scanning the class for a familiar blond head. She saw me first, and waved. I grinned and rushed to her, nearly knocking some kid over.

"Watch it," he yelled at me. Someone was in a bad mood.

"Sorry," I called without looking back.

"Hey Magnus, what's the rush?" Camille asked as I approached.

"New kid," I gasped, catching my breath. _Stupid calculus_, I thought. _Why do you have to be on the other side of the school?_

"Whoa, calm down, what are you talking about?" I could see the amusement in her eyes, although she sounded confused.

I took a deep breath. "There was a new kid in calculus," I started. "Alexander Lightwood. Oh, wait -" I paused and looked around the class. No blue eyes and black hair anywhere. Oh well.

"Ooh, nice, what does he look like?" Camille raised her eyebrows.

"He is like an angel from heaven. Pale skin, black hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes." I sighed dramatically, picturing him.

"Sounds like your type," Camille said. "And sexy. Let's make a deal. If he likes boys, he's yours. If not, he's mine."

"You haven't even seen him. And damn right he's sexy," I said. She rolled her eyes. Then a thought occurred to me. "Wait, what if he's bi? Like me?"

"Don't kid yourself, Magnus. You're not bi." I stuck my tongue out at her. "But that's a good point. If he is, we'll see who gets there first." She grinned.

"That's not fair, I saw him first. And I think I made an impression earlier."

"Oh did you?" She mocked. "We'll just have to see."

—

Alec pov

I looked down at the already worn piece of paper in my hands. My third period class was chemistry. Great.

Chemistry was ok. I never was any good at it, and in my old school, I struggled to maintain a B in it. And today, I really wasn't in the mood. My day had been ok so far. I had only got to two classes, and I have gotten more stares than all my life put together. I hated the attention, and I wasn't ready to get stared at in four more classes. I just wanted to go home.

Even with the guy in calculus flirting with me (was that considered flirting? I think so...) didn't improve my day by much. It just kind of scared me - did he know I was gay? was it that obvious? or does he do that to everyone?

I walked into the chemistry class. It was already halfway full, so I got some looks on my way to the teacher's desk. She looked up as I approached.

"Um, I'm Alexander Lightwood, I'm new here?" I said it like a question.

"Oh, yes, I remember being told there was going to be a new student. Welcome. I am Mrs. Stone. You can sit over there by Magnus Bane, there's an empty seat. You will be his lab partner." She said.

I turned and looked to where she was pointing. And froze.

It was the same guy from calculus. The one who I couldn't stop thinking about in my second period government class.

Hesitant, I walked over to the desk and put my backpack down. As I sat, I noticed something about him that I hadn't noticed before. He was covered in glitter. Everything from his spiked hair to his sparkly black boots were covered in glitter.

"Hey," the guy - Magnus - said, smiling at me. "Alexander, right?"

"Hi," I said quietly, surprised he remembered my name. "It's Alec."

"Alec," he mused. "Nice name. I'm Magnus."

"Thanks, Magnus." I liked the way his name rolled off my tongue. Then, feeling bold, I said "Hey, can I ask you something?" He nodded, interest sparkling in his eyes. "I barely know you, but I have to say, it takes a lot of guts to wear as much glitter as you do." Blushing, I ducked my head, the boldness gone.

To my surprise, he laughed. "Yeah, I know. But I happen to like glitter more than I like boys with black hair and blue eyes. Which is a lot, by the way." He grinned at me.

I blushed, realizing that I had black hair and blue eyes. I think I muttered something about not liking boys, but I'm not sure because my insides were busy turning to jelly. _This guy likes me_, I thought.

"Oh, sure you like boys," Magnus started, but I shushed him, looking around to see if anyone heard, my face burning.

"Ah. Still in the closet," Magnus realized.

"Yeah," I said sighing. "Is it really that obvious that I'm gay? You seemed to know as soon as you saw me."

"No it's not," he reassured me. "I didn't really know until now. And also my gay-dar sensed it." His joke at the end made me smile a little, but I think he sensed I was still worried.

"I'm serious, it wasn't that obvious," he said. "I wouldn't have known if I hadn't caught you checking me out, and you blushed." I blushed. "A straight guy would've just rolled his eyes, or look at me weird, or something."

I nodded, feeling relieved.

"Ok, class, take out you textbooks," Mrs. Stone said.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't have my textbook.

"You can share with me," Magnus whispered in my ear. I smiled at him.

—

Magnus pov

The class went by too fast. We were just doing bookwork, and I finished pretty early, like always. I was one of the smartest students in the class, so I found the concepts pretty easy.

Alec seemed to be struggling. He kept flipping pages back and forth, looking for the answer to one question or another. His mouth was set into a small scowl, and it grew deeper as he kept flipping. I thought it was adorable. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that the hot, sexy new guy from calculus was sitting here, next to me, struggling with his science work. Not to mention that he, too, was gay.

After a while, Alec gave up. He looked at me and sighed. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He raised his shoulders a little bit, shrugging.

The bell rang.

"I never was good at chemistry," Alec said, as we started packing up. "And we haven't done this chapter yet. I'm so lost! I barely made a B in my old school, and I knew what the chapter was about then! Ugh, I hate school."

Just then, an idea struck me. "Why don't you come over to my house either today or tomorrow? I can help you out with some of the subjects, catch you up. And we could do our homework together. That would make me feel a lot happier when doing calculus homework." I wrinkled my nose at the thought of calculus homework.

"Really?" Alec sounded astonished. I laughed.

"Yup. Whenever you're available. Just let me know." I grinned at him.

He blushed. "Ok. Wow. I'll probably be able to make it over today. How does 4:30 sound? I have to drive my siblings home."

"Works for me." My heart was thumping in excitement. Wait until I tell Camille at lunch! I already have a date (well tutoring session, but, hey, it's a start) with the hot new guy!

We walked out of the classroom. "What's your next class?" I asked him.

"Umm hold on, I don't know." Alec pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his jeans pocket. "Oh, yeah, I have Concert Orchestra. What about you?"

"Government. I didn't know you played an instrument." I was surprised. But I had known Alec for about three hours now, so I didn't know why I was expecting anything else.

"Oh, yeah, I play cello. I think I'm alright, but I don't know how good your musicians are over here." He looked over his shoulder. "I should probably go. Maybe I'll see you later?" He looked at me, hope in his eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah. Maybe. Bye." I managed. He smiled and turned around to look for his next class. I stood there watching him, until he disappeared into the crowd.

**A/N: I don't know what to think about this chapter. I don't know, but to me, everyone is very OOC. Is it just me? I don't know. **

**Sorry if their classes were a little confusing. If you want, I can post their schedules with the next chapter, so review and tell me if you want me to do that. And as always, suggestions for future chapters would be helpful. **

**Anyways, the next chapter will be the rest of the school day, and maybe their little "tutoring" session. But it depends on my reviews! **

**By the way, how many of you are as scared and eager as me to read CoHF? If Magnus or Alec die... So many rumors. I'm freaking out. My ship can NOT sink. If it does... here come the tears. **

**Anyway, review please and tell me what you think. I won't post another chapter until I have a total of 15 reviews. You can do it! And if you're bored between posts, read my other stuff! I think they're worth it. (haha that's the title of another one of my fanfics ha what a coincidence) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I finally got 15 reviews! You have no idea how excited I was when I logged onto Fanfiction and saw that I had gotten them all! And thanks for the advice, it really helped. Now on to chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize from TMI. I wish, but I don't :(. **

Alec pov

I couldn't help the giddiness that rose on me as I walked to my fourth class. Orchestra. It was my favorite class in my old school, and hopefully it would be my favorite here, too.

I looked at my worn out schedule, then back up at the building in front of me. I was supposed to go to room C-25, and I was looking up at E-13. I sighed loudly and pulled out an equally crumpled map of the school.

Eventually, I found my way to the building, but I was a couple minutes late. I opened the door, and stepped in. The class was still setting up, and the room was full of noise, with people talking and playing their instruments.

A lot of heads turned as I walked in, they obviously didn't have visitors that often. I ducked my head as I walked to the front of the room, where the teacher was sitting. I felt my face heat up as eyes followed me as I walked. The noise level had dropped, and people were whispering. My face turned redder as I heard one violinist girl whisper loudly to her friend; "He is _hot_!"

The teacher was sitting at a little desk that was shoved in the corner of the room, staring at a computer. He turned and smiled kindly as I approached him.

"Hi," I whispered. I could barely hear myself, and silently yelled at myself to speak up. "Um, I'm Alexander Lightwood, I came this morning to drop my cello off. I'm new here." My voice was a little stronger. To my relief, he nodded and smiled at me again.

"Yes, I remember. Hi, Alexander, and welcome to Mortal Angels. I'm Mr. Schuyler." Then in a louder voice; "Everyone, this is Alexander, he's new, so make him feel welcome." The class rang out in a chorus of "Hi Alexander"s, and I tried to disappear into the ground. I couldn't make it happen.

"Alexander, you can go and get your cello from the other room. For now, you can sit in the back, next to Ben over there." Ben looked up at the sound of his name, and grinned at me. "It'll be temporary, but come after school sometime in the following week so I can test you to see how good you are. Then I'll reseat you."

I nodded. "You can call me Alec, by the way," I mentioned.

Mr. Schuyler turned around. "Alec it is," he said.

I went to grab a chair and placed it next to Ben's. Then I went to the hallway next to the class and got my cello.

Going back to my chair, I unzipped my cello's case and pulled it out. I was pretty proud of it. It was a beautiful shade of red-orange, and everything was shiny. It had been pretty expensive. Well, expensive for the average person. Pocket money for out family. But I had loved it the moment I saw it. I took extremely good care of it.

Ben whistled next to me as I checked the strings to make sure they were in tune. "That is one nice instrument," he noted.

I turned to him, and beamed. "Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome. I'm Ben. Nice to meet you."

"Alec. Same to you." I smiled shyly at him. Not that he was good-looking, I was just quiet and reserved around everyone. Except my siblings, of course.

"Ok, get your music in order, it's on the board," Mr Schuyler yelled. He seemed like the kind of person who yelled at you a lot, but was cool enough to make him everyone's favorite teacher.

"You can borrow mine," Ben whispered to me.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

—

I had lunch after fourth period. I was pretty excited about all the new music I had gotten. Mr. Schuyler had given me a folder with a bunch of sheet music inside, and I couldn't wait to play them all at home.

I sat on a random table in the cafeteria, waiting for my siblings. I had told them this morning to find me at lunch and sit with me so we wouldn't be alone, and they had readily agreed.

I finished half of my ham and cheese sandwich when someone flopped down on the table next to me. I looked over and say Isabelle, with a small scowl on her face.

"Hey, Izzy. How's the new school treating you?" I asked cheerfully.

"Ugh, I hate this place. The boys are cute, and the classes are ok, but the _teachers_. They are so freaking dense and annoying. I want to slap them."

"Oh, come on. They all can't be _that_ bad."

"Well, mostly my science teacher. She has no idea what she's doing. And my history teacher's so goddamn _boring_. But I still have two more classes. There might be hope."

I laughed, and spotted Jace approaching us. He had a smirk on his face, and as always, he held himself as if he was superior to everyone. He winked at some girl sitting at one of the tables, and as always, jealousy gnawed at my stomach. But for some reason, it didn't bother me as much as it usually does.

Jace and Izzy chatted about school and people and stuff. I wasn't really paying attention, instead I nibbled my sandwich and let my eyes wander around the room. It was average sized, and had posters hung up all over the walls. They were mostly encouragement posters, the kind that the school thought would help us kids lead better lives or whatever. I didn't see the point.

I was reading on of the posters (it said something about being yourself, and people will love you for you are. I wanted to laugh at that) when something caught my eye. It was a flash of light, reflections off of something. I looked towards it. There, I saw Magnus Bane, sitting two tables down, with a blond girl who was probably ranting about something, the way her arms were flying all over the place.

He noticed me staring at him, and winked, waving a perfectly manicured caramel hand. I blushed and looked around. No one seemed to have noticed the exchange.

Well, except the blond. She noticed his wave, and turned around to look at me. When she saw me, her eyes widened and she turned back around, saying something to Magnus. The cafeteria was too loud for me to tell what it was, but he nodded and grinned at her. I blushed harder, and he looked at me, amusement in his eyes.

"Alec, are you ok? You're as red as a tomato." Jace drew my attention back to my own table.

I looked at him and smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." Izzy looked at me, a smirk playing across her feature and they returned to their conversation about which guys or girls were hot.

—

I walked to PE, actually early for once. It was the last class of the day. My PE clothes were tucked under my arm.

I had mixed feeling about this class. I hated boys' locker rooms, for obvious reasons, so I usually tried to either change in the bathrooms or walk extremely slow so that I was one of the last people there. That way, most everyone was gone, and I could change in peace.

Other than that, I loved PE. It was the only class where we could be outdoors and doing something physical instead of sitting in a classroom. I was pretty good at most sports, seeing that I played almost all of them throughout my childhood. I had always been the jock of the family.

When I reached the blacktop, I wasn't quite sure what to do. I didn't know which teacher was mine, and where I had to go.

Eventually, I spotted someone who looked like an adult, and headed over to them.

"Hi, um, I'm Alexander Lightwood, I'm new." I stammered.

"Hi, I believe you would be in my class? Who is your teacher?" He asked.

"Um," I pulled out my schedule. "Mr. Mofter." I looked up at him.

"That would be me. Go on ahead over there. I'll be there in a second." He gestured to one corner of the blacktop, where a bunch of guys were hanging out. I walked over, dreading the locker room torture, which was no doubt soon to come.

I dressed as fast as I could. It would look weird if I went to the bathroom with my PE clothes, and the guys here took forever to change, so I decided to just suck it up and dress.

I was just pulling my shirt over my head, when a sexy voice whispered something in my ear.

"Ooh, an athlete, nice abs," it said. I jumped and whipped around, pulse quickening. My heart leapt when I saw who it was.

"M-Magnus oh God you scared the hell out of me," I sighed. He looked ridiculously plain in the school's PE clothes, and I bit back a smirk.

"Sorry. But it's true." He gave a pointed look at my stomach and I blushed, shoving my shirt on.

"Wh-why, what, uhh," I stuttered.

He laughed. "Come on, let's go. We're doing basketball right now. Let's see if I can convince Mr. Mofter to let you be on my team."

I shrugged and slammed my locker shut, following him out.

**A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? Was it too confusing? Before I post the next one, I want 10 more reviews. So a total of 25. You can do it! And in your reviews, give me ideas (if you have any). I will do the 'tutoring' session in the next chapter, I promise. But after that, I have no clue where this is going. **

**Ok here are the class schedules for both Magnus and Alec. **

**Magnus:**

**Homeroom**

**1st: calculus **

**2nd: English**

**3rd: chemistry**

**4th: government **

**5th: French**

**6th: PE **

**Alec**

**Homeroom**

**1st: calculus**

**2nd: government **

**3rd: chemistry**

**4th: orchestra **

**5th: English**

**6th: PE**

**They both are in 12th grade. I don't know what classes 12th graders take, so I guessed. Hopefully it's ok. Btw, Jace, Clary, and Simon are in 10th grade, and Izzy's in 11th. I think the age gaps are right, but if not then sorry.**

**And I apologize for the lame teacher names. As you can probably tell, I make them up on the spot, and I'm not very good. **

**Umm I don't want to make this too long, (although I think we know that I'm the queen of long author's notes) but the way the chair thing works in orchestra (I play violin in my school orchestra btw) is that the best player sits in the 1st chair, second best in 2nd chair, and the bad players sit in the back. You get the idea. **

**Right now, Alec is really busy, and his thoughts are occupied by the new school and everything. But don't worry. More Malec is not very far away. **

**I'm sorry I give the longest author's notes ever. I'll try to shorten it next time. Review! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again, I am disappointed. I didn't get my reviews :(! And yet, here I am. *sigh* you're welcome. And this chapter's really long! So I want more reviews! Lol jk I don't want to be mean, I do write these because I like to. But I also like reviews, so. Anyways. **

**Yes, I accidentally switched Jace and Izzy's ages, but I'm not gonna change it because I want Clary and Jace to meet in class or something. So whatever. **

**I'm just gonna give AngelWithASeraphBlade thanks in this authors note because she wrote the longest review! And yes, if both Alec and Magnus die in CoHF, then I can live in peace. And I'll see what to do about Camille, maybe your idea will work. Thanks though!**

**Now the moment you've all been waiting for... the "tutoring" session! **

Alec pov

I sighed as I looked into my closet. It was pretty small, and consisted of black shirts, jeans, and sweaters. And the occasional navy blue, just because Izzy made me buy a bunch.

I remembered that day. It was just over two months ago, and she had forced me to go shopping with her. She insisted that I "needed some color" in my life, and that "black isn't a color". She had made me try on a bunch of non-black clothes, and the only color I agreed to was navy blue. She had rolled her eyes and told me to wait. So I sat in the waiting room for ten minutes, until she came back with her arms heaped with navy blue clothes. I remember I only tried on a few, lying that the rest weren't the right size. I could tell she didn't believe me, but she didn't say anything except that at least navy blue "complimented my eyes".

Now, as I stared into my bleak closet, I wished I had listened to her at least a little.

I eventually decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans (not too tight) and a newish ok-fitting button-down (navy blue of course).

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to flatten it, and headed downstairs. I was extremely jumpy for some reason. It was just a tutoring session! Magnus was just going to help me with some science! None of these thoughts calmed me down. Every time something like that ran through my head, it was chased away by a memory of a seducing voice whispering something in my ear. I shook my head to clear the memory, just as Izzy came into the room.

"Hey, Alec," she said. I jumped and spun on her.

"Jeez, Izzy, you scared me," I gasped.

She laughed. "Sorry. Are you ok? You don't get scared so easily - and hey! Are you _dressed up?_ Well, what _you_ would call dressed up." She raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Umm no not really. I'm just going over to a - uh - friend's house." I hesitated on friend, because I didn't really know what to call Magnus.

"Ooh, a friend," Izzy smirked knowingly. I blushed. She was the only one who knew my secret. She figured it out about a year ago, and was ecstatic. I still failed to understand why. Something about shopping...? And makeup? "Damn, Alec, it's been one day. That's faster than me _and_ Jace combined."

This made me blush harder. "No! No Izzy, he just sits next to me in chem, and he noticed me struggling, since I don't know what the chapter's about, and he offered to help me catch up with some things. That's all, I swear!" My face was burning, which basically gave me away.

She just grinned at me. "Ok, Alec."

I walked past her and out of the house, thankfully not running into Jace on the way.

—

I parked outside a nice-looking apartment building. It was made of red bricks and there were plants in some of the balconies. Magnus had slipped me a piece of paper with his address on it after PE. Funny how I knew this guy's address before his number.

I took a deep breath and stepped outside. Walking into the building, I hit the button to call the elevator. It dinged, and slid open. I went in. I pressed the button for the third floor, and the elevator slowly climbed up. I tried to calm my nerves, and failed. After what seemed like forever, the elevator stopped and opened up into a long hallway. I started walking, looking for apartment 308.

Taking one last deep breath, I rang the bell. Three seconds later, a woman in her early forties opened the door.

"Hi!" she said, smiling brightly. "Alexander, right?"

"Call me Alec," I said offering my hand. She shook it. "I'm a friend of Magnus's?"

"Yeah he's coming, why don't you come in?"

"Thanks," I said, stepping in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Michelle, Magnus's aunt-slash-guardian-slash-caretaker-thing," She rolled her eyes and smiled.

Before I could figure out what to say to that, Magnus walked into the room.

"Hey Alec!" He grinned at me.

"Hey," I said. I felt nervous all of a sudden, and underdressed. Magnus was wearing the same thing he was wearing at school, but being at his house was somehow different than being in a room with thirty other plainly-dressed students.

"Why don't you two go study in some other room, I'll just be hanging out over here. There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry," Michelle said.

"Thanks Michelle. We'll be in my room," Magnus called over his shoulder, already heading into another area of the apartment. I quickly nodded my thanks to Michelle and followed him out.

I forced myself not to gape as I stepped into Magnus's room. Granted, I had only know him for a day, but from what I knew about him, this room screamed 'Magnus'. The walls were white, but they sparkled, and all of his furniture was colorful. My black and blue room seemed dreary in comparison.

"So...?" I realized Magnus was watching me as I looked around.

"Wow. Just - wow." I didn't know what to say.

He grinned at me. "That's a good kind of wow, right?"

I tore me eyes away from the colorful bedspread and looked at him. "Uhh - yeah, of course," I stuttered.

"So," Magnus said siting on his bed. I stood by a desk chair in the corner, making a move as to sit, but then looking us at him for permission. He nodded. I sat.

"So what?" I asked nervously.

Magnus laughed, noticing my tension. "Relax," he said lightly. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

I realized slightly.

"So what do you want to do, Alexander?"

I liked the way my full name rolled off of his tongue, but still I said: "It's Alec. And I thought we were going to study chem...?"

Magnus rolled his eyes at me. "Are we really going to?"

"Um, I don't know, that's why you called me here, right?" I was really confused. He noticed and laughed again.

"Oh come on. Can't I call a friend over to my place to hang out?"

"Well, I guess - wait. I'm your friend? But we just met."

He raised his eyebrow. "Well, if we aren't friends, what are we? I mean, I wouldn't object to being more than friends, but as far as I know, you aren't that kind of person..."

"Wh - wait what - no - no, that's not what I - " I spluttered, my face burning.

Magnus grinned at me, obviously holding back a laugh. "I'm kidding! Unless you want..." he trailed off suggestively.

"We just met!" I whisper-yelled, blushing harder.

"Ok, ok, sorry. Let's just say friends. Ok?" I nodded. "So what do you want to do?"

"Um, I don't know. If we're going to be friends, don't you think we should know a little more about each other?" Which was probably the longest thing I've said to Magnus without getting all nervous and blushing.

He smiled brightly in return. "Ok! Sounds great. Let's take turns asking each other questions."

"Sure. You go first."

"Ok let's see. What's your favorite color? I feel like friends should know this one." Magnus said.

"Easy. Anything dark. Black, navy blue ect. What's yours?"

"Rainbow." He gave me a look daring me to say that rainbow wasn't a color. I kept my mouth shut. "My turn. How many siblings?"

"Uhh, three. Well, two." Sadness washed through me, and I forced the memories out of my head. "Well, one, really."

"Elaborate," Magnus said. I saw it coming.

"Well, you saw them eating lunch with me. Isabelle is my blood sister, and Jace is adopted. He's the blond." The usual feelings of longing that I associated with Jace didn't make an appearance this time. I didn't question it right now.

"Oh yeah, the gorgeous golden boy. And the beautiful girl. I remember. But you said a third?"

Another wave of sadness. A lump formed in my throat and I shook my head. I wasn't ready to share that with anyone besides family yet.

Thankfully, Magnus understood. "Do you want to stop this question game?" he asked.

I shook my head, and looked up, smiling reassuringly. "No, I'm fine. Sorry. My turn. Michelle, she isn't your mom." I hesitated. "You don't have to answer of you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I never knew my dad. He left when I was a baby. My mom died when I was three. I didn't know her very well. After she died, Michelle took me in. I owe her my life, basically."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

He smiled. "Don't be." Then he said jokingly, "Look at us, sharing all of our secrets the day we meet. We'll really know each other by the end of today. My turn."

I smiled. "Shoot," I said.

"Ok. Um, when did you start cello, and why?"

"Ok, I started in sixth grade. I don't really know why, it just seemed right. You know?" I glanced up at Magnus. He nodded. "Do you play any instrument?"

"Actually, I do. I play guitar. I started in eight grade." He pointed to the corner of his room. "Over there. That's where I keep my beautiful baby." Next to a full length mirror on the wall sat a worn acoustic guitar.

"Wow, Magnus, I didn't know you played something. Um, if you don't mind... could you show me something?" I asked shyly.

"Well, it depends." He grinned playfully at me. "Whenever we end up going to your house, you have to show me some of your skills on cello," he said flirtatiously.

I blushed. "Yeah, sure," I said.

Magnus got up off his bed and started towards his guitar. He picked it up and paused, looking at me. "You do realize you just promised that I can eventually come to your house, right?" He gave me a winning grin.

"Uhh, now that you mention it, yes?" My face was slowly turning strawberry red.

Magnus just grinned and sat down at the foot of his bed.

"Ok, do you want to hear a cover or an original?" he asked.

"Original." I hesitated. "If that's ok with you."

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have offered," he smiled. "Ok, I wrote this one a while ago. It's unedited, so sorry if it doesn't sound all that great."

I nodded and watched him settle the guitar on his knee. He grabbed the pick and placed his fingers on the neck. And then he started to play.

He was amazing. Every note was perfectly in tune, and I could almost feel the depth. But it was nothing compared to how he sang.

Magnus's voice was beautiful. It was the kind that could move everyone in the room, capture everyone's attention. It made the listener feel what he felt, and right now I could feel the pure joy that came from his mouth and flowed through his fingers. Tears threatened to pour, but I held them back. When he was done, all I could do was sit there and listen as the last note resonated throughout the room.

Finally, I looked back at him. "That was amazing. There are no words - " I broke off. because there were no words. Magnus just smiled.

"I wrote that after my first kiss. I was fourteen, and apparently I 'radiated happiness'. That's what Camille said anyways."

"Who's Camille?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, the girl who sat with me at lunch. She's my best friend." I nodded, remembering. "So what about you? When did you have your first kiss?"

I shrugged, suddenly embarrassed. "I haven't," I said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Seriously?" Magnus sounded incredulous. "But you're gorgeous. Have you really never..."

I blushed at his comment. "I'm not gorgeous. I'm plain. And yeah, I've never."

"Because you're still in the cl-"

"Yup. That's why," I interrupted.

"And you are gorgeous." Magnus looked at me defiantly.

I rolled my eyes, not believing him. "Whatever." I looked at my watch. It read 6:30 pm.

"Crap, has it already been two hours?! I have to go, I was supposed to be home an hour ago!" I moaned, standing. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I said to Magnus. He had gotten up too.

"Yeah," he said. "Bye!"

When I reached home after our "tutoring" session (we didn't do anything remotely related to science, but I didn't know what else to call it... a getting to know your new friend thing?), Jace was no where to be seen, and Izzy was lying on the couch, waiting for me. She told me Jace had gone out to a club, looking for girls. When I apologized for being late, claiming that we had "gotten caught up in our studies", she just gave me a knowing smirk, causing my cheeks to turn pink.

That night, I lay in bed thinking about Magnus. I felt drawn to him, and the meeting today only added to that feeling. Then I laughed at myself, realizing I only met him today. I fell asleep, excited to go to school the next day for the first time in my life.

**A/N: wow look at me, stretching one day across five chapters. I'll try to go faster as we move along. Unless you like it this slow...? Let me know what you want me to do. Also let me know what you want me to do in future chapters, as for now, I'm just gonna keep their relationship moving slowly, and see where it goes from there. I've gotten a lot of ideas recently, and also school's ending soon (yay) so I'll be updating faster. But keep reviewing! And I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing.**

**Ok, I want a total of 30 before the next chapter! If not, I'll post it anyways, but c'mon guys! You can do it! I update faster if you do!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: yaay I got so many reviews! In one day! I did this one early because I had so many great ideas! But sorry of the next one takes a while :(. Anyways here's chapter 6.**

Magnus pov

I walked into chemistry and sat in my seat two seconds before the bell rang. Alec was already there. I could have sworn there was relief on his blue eyes when I walked in, but it was probably wishful thinking.

There were warmup questions on the board, and as I pulled out paper and a pencil, I turned to Alec.

"Yesterday was nice," I whispered. "And I can't wait to hear you play cello for me."

He smiled, looking down at his paper, and back up to the screen. He tapped his pencil against the paper.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Not today though. I've got plans." Alec paused, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Actually... umm. I'm asking you as a friend, ok? I don't have your number. So, uh, can I? Get your number, I mean. Um..." He was really red now. I bit back a smirk, knowing he would get offended. But I loved how easily I could make him blush.

"Here," I said, writing it down on a scrap of paper. "Call when you get time." I passed it to him. He smiled.

"Take out you textbooks, class!" Mrs. Stone yelled. "Open them to page 315!"

Alec smirked at me and pulled out a science textbook. "I got them today," he whispered.

I pretended to look hurt. "Now you won't be able to share with me," I pouted. He just rolled his eyes.

—

Alec pov

THREE DAYS LATER (Friday)

I pulled out Magnus's number. I would have texted him earlier, but I was waiting for Jace to be out of the house. Better not to raise any suspicious questions. I wish Jace had gone out earlier though. Because when I am with Magnus, I generally happier, and when I'm not, I can't stop thinking about him. So naturally, i want to be with Magnus more. It was like with Jace, except there's a chance that Magnus could like me back. Not a very big chance, of course. I mean, he could have anyone. But it was still a chance.

With this in mind, I turned on my iPhone and started a new text conversation. I put Magnus's number in and typed up a message.

_Alec: Hey, it's Alec_

He replied less than thirty seconds later.

**Magnus: About time ;)**

I blushed.

**Magnus: Are you blushing?**

_Alec: You got me._

**Magnus: Lol :)**

**Magnus: So?**

_Alec: So what?_

**Magnus: *rolling my eyes* why'd you text me?**

_Alec: Oh yeah, I'm free today._

**Magnus: Walking out the door.**

_Alec: Ok, so I'm guessing you're free too._

**Magnus: Ha, yup. Where do you live?**

I smiled and typed in my address.

**Magnus: And I'm on my way.**

I put my phone in my pocket and tried to flatten my hair again, and failed. I grumbled and left it alone.

I walked over to Izzy's room. She wasn't going anywhere, but I knew she wouldn't raise any questions. Well, not _too_ many questions. I heard her blaring some music on her iPod halfway across the hall, and I had to pound so hard on her door that it almost cracked before she heard me.

"Hey Alec!" she said brightly, opening the door. Or rather, yelled.

"Turn that thing off! How are your ears still working!" I screamed back at her. She did.

"So what can I do for you today?" she asked sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

"First, do I look ok?" I asked, cringing as her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"O-M-G Alec are you concerned about how you _look_?! And you're not wearing old ratty t-shirts! Come to think of it, you haven't all week! Since you dressed up on Monday to go to your friend's house!" Her eyes widened even more as she connected the dots. "You like him! You're seeing him again!"

I winced, even though there was no one else around. "Yes, Izzy, I like him and he's on his way here, so I need to know if I look ok. And I wanted to ask you to stay in your room or something. Don't bother us!"

"Ooh, don't bother you, what are you gonna be doing?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing Izzy! I promised I would show him some cello, then we'll talk, that's all! He's just a friend!" I protested.

She ignored me. "Is he gay?"

"Ugh Izzy, I swear to god, stop!" I put my hands on my face.

"He is, isn't he!" Sometimes I forget how well she can read me.

"Yes, he is, ok?" I sighed.

"Ok, ok. Sorry," she said, just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Izzy screamed, racing to the first floor.

"Isabelle what part of stay out of our way do you not understand!" I yelled after her. "And you never answered me! Do I look ok?!"

"Of course!"

—

Magnus pov

I stared up at Alec's house. No, not house, mansion. It was huge, easily three stories, and made of shiny white marble. At least that's what it looked like.

I rang the bell, and stepped back, openly gaping at the huge expertly carved oak double doors. I managed to shut my mouth as the door opened, revealing a slightly flustered, but gorgeous girl, almost my age. Her hair was black, and there was excitement in her wide brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Magnus, Alec's friend?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, of course, come in. Sorry. I'm Isabelle, his younger sister." She stepped back, and I walked in. The inside was even more ornate that the outside. A persian rug lay on the floor, and antiques were everywhere. Original paintings hung on the wall. The inside looked like carved marble as well, and it shone.

"Wow, you live in a beautiful house," I said truthfully.

"Yeah, but it's a little too much. Our parents are super rich, and almost never home. But they decided to raise us here, so."

I couldn't tear my eyes off the room, so I just nodded.

"Hey, Magnus." I jerked my head towards the sound. It was Alec. He was wearing a black pullover and blue jeans and his hair was messy. Yet, he was even more beautiful than all of the furniture in the room combined. I didn't say that, though.

"Hi," I said instead.

"Well, this is my house, I can show you around later, if you want. Or now. Whatever you want." He stuttered.

"I'll be in my room, ok?" Isabelle left the room. When she passed Alec, I heard her whisper: "_Nice_, Alec! He is _hot_!."

Alec blushed hard at her comment, and I pretended not to hear.

"So, show me your room," I said when Isabelle left.

Alec shrugged and turned to walk away. "It's here, follow me."

I followed him. He lead me down a hallway and up a flight of stairs.

"How many stories is your house?" I asked on the way up. He looked at me.

"Three. I fail to understand why, though. There's only three of us, and occasionally five, when my parents are home. Once upon a time there was six." His face turned bitter with memories. "But even then, we don't need a three story house."

"Alec, you don't have to answer this, and I don't want to upset you. But this is the second time you mentioned another sibling. What happened?" I had to tread carefully now. I didn't want to open any wounds.

"No, it's fine," he sighed. "As my friend, you deserve to know." he paused in the middle of another hallway, and opened a door. "But first, this is my room."

I walked in. The walls were navy blue, and all the furniture was black. Black sheets, black bed, black shelf, black closet. But the whole room fit Alec perfectly.

"I know, it's kind of plain compared to yours, but I like it," Alec said.

"No, no I like it too. It fits you," I reassured him.

He smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"So? Show me some cello."

Alec went to the side of his room and grabbed a black case. He opened it and pulled out the most beautiful instrument I'd ever seen. It was a shiny red-orange and looked really taken care of.

"Well, here she is." He sounded super nervous, and he kept wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Wow, it's gorgeous! Do you write music?" I asked, half hoping to calm him down a little, and half curious.

"Um, no," he said. "But this one I'm gonna play really describes how I felt when... never mind, I'll play it first."

Alec pulled a chair from the corner of his room and sat down, placing the cello between his legs. He grabbed the bow, and took a deep breath before starting to play.

It was beautiful. The whole piece was full of sadness and grief and loneliness. I sat on Alec's bed, 100% of my attention on him. It was as if nothing existed except me, Alec, and the beautiful sadness of the sound that came from the cello. Alec's cello.

When he was done, I wiped tears from my eyes. "That was - that was _amazing_," I whispered. Anything louder than a whisper seemed inappropriate.

"Thanks." he said softly. He hesitated, and continued to talk. "I had a little brother. He was only eight, and he adored me. We were best friends." I glanced up at Alec, his eyes were wet with unshed tears. I didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue.

"Everyone says it was an accident. But it was my fault. I had just gotten my driver's license. I was so excited, I decided to go for a drive right there and then. Max was as excited as me. Now that I think about it, he probably had no idea what I was excited about, but the fact that I was excited made him excited too. I agreed to take him for a drive. I was going slow, and a big truck came up and rammed into my car on the street. The driver hit the back of the car. Where Max was. I got hurt, but he died. It was the worst day of my life."

Alec was crying by the time he finished. I didn't know what to do.

"Alec. Alec look at me." He did. his blue eyes were wide, as if pleading for help. His expression scared me. "It wasn't your fault. You may think otherwise, but it wasn't. Don't hate yourself now because of an accident in the past."

He nodded, wiping his tears. "I'm sorry." He gave a small laugh. "Look at me. I've known you for less than a week, and already giving you my sad life story. I'm sorry," he said again.

"Don't be," I said kindly. "I pushed you. And by the way, you play amazing cello. You're better than all of Mortal Angel's cellists combined. I'm not kidding."

Alec blushed, and smiled, tears gone.

"You blush easily," I said, and he turned redder. Before he could reply, I added: "I like it."

He looked at me through his eyelashes. He had long lashes. And his eyes were the most beautiful ocean blue. Blue eyes and black hair. My favorite combination.

"Have you _really_ never kissed anyone? _Ever_?" I asked quietly.

Alec shook his head. "Never," he whispered.

I leaned foreword, slowly, giving him time to pull away. He stayed stone still, staring into my eyes. Carefully, I reached my hand up, and touched the side of his face, cupping it. Then, cautiously, he leaned foreword a little, and our lips touched.

**A/N: Hehe aren't I evil? Review, review. I will update faster. Did you like this chapter?**

**I think this fic will be pretty long, so stick with me :)))). Any ideas for the next chapter?**

**And I know no one texts like that anymore (except my parents lol) but it was easier.**

**Anyways, I'll post the new chapter ASAP, but I'm having writer's block :(. I have lots of ideas for the future, but for now... not so much. Well, review! Byeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long! I got so many reviews, but I couldn't figure out what to do next! But I finally got over my writers block! I hope you like it...**

Alec pov

Magnus pulled back after a few seconds, a question hanging off of his lips. I was I'm a state of shock. Did I just kiss...? I looked up at him, eyes wide. He still had a slightly confused look in his yellow-green eyes, as if unsure what to do.

So I made the decision for him. I leaned foreword again and hesitantly placed my lips against his again. Magnus immediately melted into me, his lips working mine. I sighed in pleasure, no wonder he was so happy after his first kiss. Slowly, Magnus opened his mouth and gently drew his tongue against my lower lip. I gasped in surprise, and almost pulled back, but stopped myself. Instead, I opened my mouth to let him in. His tongue brushed against my upper teeth, but he didn't go any further than that. I was grateful, because I was afraid I would break the kiss if he did.

Soon, I had to pull away anyway, breathing hard. I was filled with a feeling of pure happiness and excitement. I looked up at him, and he grinned at me.

"Maybe now you'll play some less depressing music," he whispered in my ear. I shivered, and nodded.

"I have to go now, Michelle's waiting for me. But can we do this again? I enjoyed it." Magnus's eyes were full of hope. He had the most beautiful eyes.

I nodded and got up. "Yeah. I would like to do it again," I said quietly.

"Cool. So I'll see you Monday? Or maybe before that," he added with a wink.

I blushed, and he touched my cheek. He didn't say anything, but I knew what he was thinking.

"I'll text you if I'm free this weekend," I said. "But I think I have plans. Um I actually don't know, I'll have to ask Izzy," I stammered. Magnus jut smiled, and walked out of my room. I followed him.

We passed the kitchen, where Izzy was grabbing some food.

"Oh, are you leaving, Magnus?" she asked, looking up.

"Yeah I have to go. I kind of left on short notice," he said. I smiled, remembering our text conversation.

"Ok, but first, I have to ask, where did you get your clothes?"

He was wearing tight zebra striped leather pants, and a rainbow sequined top. His hair was gelled into spikes that were highlighted with rainbow streaks.

"Oh, you know, here and there," Magnus said, winking at Izzy.

"You have to show me," she demanded.

"Are you proposing... we go on a shopping trip together?" Magnus smirked at her.

"Mm hmm," Izzy said, studying her nails. "And I bet I could show you some good places of my own," she added, almost like an afterthought.

"Deal," Magnus said. "Alec had my number. Give me a call when you're free."

Izzy raised her eyebrows at me when he said that, but I ignored her.

As I walked him to the door to see him off, I asked: "Did you seriously just schedule a shopping trip with my younger sister?"

"Yup," he sad smugly. "I think I'll like your sister, Alec. She likes shopping."

I rolled my eyes. "As long as you don't take me with you," I said, as we reached the door.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see," he said, walking out the door. I waved, and closed it.

I went back to the kitchen, only to find an eager Isabelle waiting for me.

"So?" she said.

"So what?" I asked, uneasy now. The excited expression on her face was starting to scare me.

"Oh my god Alec, you're so slow sometimes. So what'd you do? Was it fun? Are you gonna see him again? Are you gonna tell him how you feel? You should kiss him! You guys'll be so cute together!" She bombarded me with questions.

I played cello for him. We, uh, we talked. And yeah I'm gonna see him again, he's in three of my classes. And uh -" I blushed.

"Uh what? And I meant outside of school, duh,"

"Yeah I'll see him again. He's my... uh... friend."

"You keep hesitating, what happened?" I just blushed. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Fine, but don't make a big deal out of it, ok?" I asked. Izzy was literally exploding with excitement.

"Yeah, of course! Now tell me!"

"Ugh, ok. We kissed. Twice!" I was excited too, now. I had had my first _and_ second kiss with a very hot boy from my school not ten minutes ago.

"OH MY GOD!" Izzy screamed. "Oh my god, oh my god, no way!"

"Ahh, Izzy I said _not_ a big deal!" I yelled.

"Sorry, sorry. So what was it like?"

I smiled. "It was amazing," I started. "It was - you know, I really don't want to tell you."

"Aw, come on please! I promise to not drag you along to our shopping trip!" she gave me puppy-dog eyes.

"You were planning to take me along?!" I gasped.

"Yeah, you know, brighten up your closet a little," she said.

"Gah, no, we can't have that. Fine I'll tell you," I sighed in defeat.

"Yes," Izzy whispered under her breath.

"Well, I played a sad song on my cello for him, and then I told him about Max. I cried, and he comforted and complimented me, and I blushed, and he said that he likes that I blush easily. And then be leaned foreword and kissed me, and when he pulled away, I kissed him again. And that was it, happy?"

"Oh my god!" Izzy squealed again. "You guys are adorable!" I rolled my eyes, but grinned a little.

—

Magnus pov

I say in my seat in chemistry on Monday. Alec walked in a couple minutes later, and I turned to him as he did.

"Hey," I said, smiling at him.

"Hey," he replied. "Sorry, I was busy this weekend. I still have a lot of catching up to do."

I nodded. "That's fine. Anytime you're free, text me."

"Actually, today after school works for me. If you're not busy," he hesitated.

"No, I'm free," I said nonchalantly, but my insides were churning in excitement. Alec was coming over today!

"Ok, um, I'll just drop my siblings home after school, and I'll drive up to your house?" he asked me, cheeks pink.

"Yeah, that's fine." I winked at him. "Can't wait." He blushed harder, and pointedly turned away from me, focusing on what the teacher was saying.

But I heard him sigh under his breath; "Me neither." I didn't think I was supposed to hear that, so I pretended I didn't.

—

Alec pov

After PE was over, I headed back up to the locker rooms with Magnus. I was really sweaty from running around and playing basketball. Magnus had been on my team, but he had just stood there, pretending to play.

"I don't do sports," he said after the game. "I'm awful at them, and when I try, I just get in the way."

"That's fine," I replied. "I think I play enough for the whole team. No one really tries in PE, do they?"

"Nah," Magnus said. "If you really want to play something, you should join the football or basketball team. Now there are people who actually try."

"Hmm, I might," I mused, thinking about it. I would have to find out more and see if I could join the basketball team this far into the school year.

In the locker room, I created a mental bubble around me, and dressed as fast as I could. I still hated locker rooms, and I was out before half the guys even came in. I got a few looks, but I ignored them.

I waited for the bell to ring, and when it did, I headed towards my locker. It happened to be near Magnus's, and he appeared just as I was about to leave.

"Hey," he said, opening his lock.

"Hi," I replied. "I'll be at your house in about 20 minutes, ok?" I'll just drop Izzy and Jace at home."

"Yeah, ok. I'll be waiting," he said flirtatiously.

I turned around before he could see me blush.

—

Magnus pov

I sprinkled the last bit of glitter in my hair jut as the doorbell rang.

"Michelle can you get that?" I yelled, putting my makeup away.

"Yeah," she said, as I heard the door open. I heard voices, one of them Alec's.

I strolled out into the living room. Alec looked up at me and smiled, blushing a little.

"Again, if you want food," Michelle said, gesturing to the kitchen.

"Thanks," Alec said over his shoulder, following me to my room.

Alec sat on my swivel chair and I sat on the bed, like the first time he came over.

"I told my siblings you're helping me catch up with school again. Well I told Jace. Izzy knows. But I don't know how long that excuse in going to last." Alec sighed.

"Wait, why don't you just say that you're, like, playing video games or something with a friend?" I asked, curious.

"Well I would, but the thing is I don't play video games. Or have friends, for that matter." he shrugged.

"Whoa, wait, you've never played video games?" I was astonished.

"I love how you say something about the video games but not about me not having friends," Alec said jokingly.

"No, I was getting to that. But first, come with me. I have an Xbox, I'll teach you how to play this racing game."

Three races and a few bags of chips later, we came back to my room and sat in our original spots.

Alec was laughing. "I can't believe I beat you! Twice! And the game you won was your best track, and I came in a close second!"

I gave him a sullen look. "You cheated," I said stubbornly.

"_How_? It's not even possible to cheat. And I swear I have never played that game before." He grinned triumphantly.

Then, on instinct, I placed my lips against his and kissed him. It wiped the grin right off his face, and I smiled in the kiss.

Alec didn't pull away like I thought he would, instead he leaned into it even more, running his hand through my hair. I moaned as he lightly tugged it, and placed my hands on his face. I expertly opened my mouth, and traced his lips with my tongue. He gasped, and pulled harder on my hair. I maned even louder. Our tongues met and I explored his mouth with mine. He sighed, and melted closer to me.

Eventually we pulled apart, gasping for breath. Alec looked at me, his blue eyes full of wonder and hope. Then, he tentatively leaned foreword again, kissing me softly. I sighed and let him take control. Everything he did was slow and unsure, but he opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into mine. He traced my teeth, feeling each one. I moaned and tangled my fingers in his hair. After a few seconds, he pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"Um, I don't know how to say this." He took a deep breath. Magnus, will you, uhh, gooutwithme?"

I laughed. "Yes, I would like that."

Alec smiled. Then, he frowned. "One thing though. You're my first... umm... anything, really. I'm not really... ready... to make it... you know... public," he stuttered, blushing.

I understood. "That's ok. I get it. For now, we'll just go one 'dates' here and at your place. Is that fine?"

He nodded and let put a breath of relief. "Thanks. For understanding."

"No problem," I said. "I think you'll be worth the wait."

Alec blushed. "One more thing. Um, are you my... boyfriend now?"

"That depends. Do you want me to be?" _Say yes_, I thought.

"Yeah," Alec whispered, and my lips met his again.

**A/N: So? How was it? You got two make out scenes, hope that was worth the wait lol ;). I have no clue what to do next. More talking? More making out? What do you want? And is there something missing? If there's anything I left out or anything that isn't clear, then just let me know. Ideas are welcomed, as always. Keep reviewing! Love you all! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N:And I made it through another one! I love you guys, I get so many reviews!**

Magnus pov

I met up with Camille at the bus stop Tuesday morning.

"How'd it go?!" she asked excitedly, as soon as I approached her.

"Hi, Camille," I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me!"

I grinned at her. "Well, we made out -" Camille squealed, and I gave her a look. "I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. We made out, and them he asked me out. It was the cutest thing, in a good way. He couldn't stop blushing and stuttering! But wait-" She opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "Then he asked me if I was his boyfriend. And I said, if you want me to be. An he said yes! Camille, I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh my god! You guys are so adorable!" she squealed.

"But we're not out. He's not ready to come out. So don't say anything, ok? To anyone." She nodded excitedly.

I met Alec before calculus. We both arrived at the same time, so we hung around outside before entering the class.

"Hey Magnus," he said shyly, smiling at me.

"Hi," I replied, smiling back. "Hows it going?"

"Oh, not bad actually. They let me join the basketball team, practices are every Wednesday. In homeroom."

"That's cool. Tomorrow?"

He nodded, and I glanced at the classroom.

"Ugh, I hate math," I grumbled.

"Me too. I'm awful at it. I have a C, and I don't know what were learning." Alec sighed.

"Hey, I never ended up helping you with any schoolwork. Are you free today? I swear this time we'll get something done. School related."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I have no life outside of school, so I'm never busy." It was true.

"You seem like the kind of person who has a busy social life."

I shrugged. "Looks can be deceiving. So does today work for you? We'll go to your house, Michelle's not home until later."

"I'll have to see. But I think I'm good. I'll text you." We walked into the classroom.

"Ok. And by the way, I'm going with Isabelle this Saturday. For that shopping trip. Just to let you know."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Have fun, I guess."

—

Alec pov

I went to our usual table at lunch and sat down. I was the first one there, but I was soon joined by Izzy.

"Hey Iz, how's it going," I said, smiling at her as she plopped down across from me.

"Ugh this place sucks. There are _no_ single hot guys. Why did we transfer again?" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, speak for yourself," I replied, grinning at her. Her eyes widened, and I smiled even wider.

"You heard me right. And no, I'm not out, don't say anything to anyone."

"I have to check out some seniors now. How exciting!" I gave her a look, just as Jace joined us.

"Hey guys, my new girlfriend's gonna join us, ok?" He beamed at us.

"Just no making out," Izzy said, and her tone was so serious, I laughed.

Jace looked at me. "Did you just laugh at a joke?!" he asked, astonished.

"Yeah, and earlier, he _made_ a joke." Izzy added, winking at me. I glared at her.

Jace stared at me like I was a ghost. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Alec?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Really guys? Am I not allowed to make jokes or laugh?"

"No, you're allowed, but this is literally the first time you've ever said something funny, or laughed at something that wasn't even that funny." Jace was still looking at me funny.

"Not true! What about that time I..." I trailed off, thinking. But my mind was blank. Damn, I _was_ I pretty boring person!

I was saved from replying when a short redhead chick and an uncomfortable-looking gangly guy came to sit at our table.

"Hey everyone, this is Clary," Jace said, and the girl sat next to him. He started talking to her right away. The guy sat across from her, next to Izzy.

"Hey I'm Simon. I'm in a band," he said.

"Alec," I said. "Orchestra."

"I'm Izzy. Is your band any good?" The two of them started talking, and I happened to glance across the cafeteria, straight into a pair of gold-green eyes. Magnus winked, and waved. I waved back, blushing. The blond girl, Camille, was next to him, and she turned to say something to him. He shrugged, and started walking in my direction.

Magnus and Camille reached our table.

"Hey Alec," he said. "Can I sit here?"

I smiled up at him. "Sure," I said. "Here." I scooted over. He sat, and Camille sat across from him. "Everyone, this is my friend Magnus, and Camille."

"Hey," Magnus said. Camille just smiled at them. Everyone smiled back and began to introduce themselves.

"Oh, did you find out if you're free today?" he asked me after the introductions were done.

"Right." I turned to Izzy and Jace. "Are any of you guys doing anything today?" I asked them.

"Clary and I are going out at five," Jace said. "But nothing other than that."

"I'm at home," Izzy sighed. "No cute boys, no dates." I mouthed 'seniors' to her, and she grinned.

I turned to Magnus. "So five is ok. Does that work?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

Camille was looking from Magnus to me to Magnus again, a slow smile spreading across her face. Magnus gave her a look, and she stopped, but I was blushing. At that moment, I was so glad Jace had a girlfriend to pay attention to.

—

Magnus pov

I rang the the doorbell and stood in front of Alec's huge mansion-like house. A couple seconds later, Izzy opened the door and grinned at me.

"Can't wait for Saturday," she said, letting me in.

"Yeah. I'm interested to see what you can show me. Assuming I don't already know them all." I raised my eyebrows challengingly.

"Please. I'd be surprised if you could show me any stores that _I've_ never been to." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess we have to just wait and see," I smirked.

Alec walked in then, and Izzy glanced at us and left the room. Alec smiled shyly at me, and gestured for me to follow him.

He led me to his room again. "Hi. Perfect timing. Jace just left," he said to me.

"Hey. Can I ask you something? Why don't you want Jace to be around when I am?" I knew that Alec wasn't out to Jace, but there wasn't anything wrong with having a friend over.

"Well, he doesn't know about me being... you know. And I'm not ready to come out to him. I'm scared of what his reaction might be." We reached his room, and we sat, him on his bed, and me on the chair.

"But there's nothing wrong with having a friend over. It's not really that suspicious."

"Yeah, but I'm afraid he'll walk into us... like, kissing or something. And I don't think," Alec's voice had become a soft, seductive whisper. "I can keep my hands off of you," He slowly walked up to my chair and sat on my lap, straddling me. "For that long." Then slowly, he leaned foreword and kissed my lips, hesitant at first, but then with a hunger. I had never seen this side of him before. I liked it.

I kissed him back with equal passion, and I was so into it (I could tell Alec was too), that I barely heard the door creak as it opened, and the startled gasp from the person who opened it.

But I did, and he did, and we jumped apart, staring at the at the door. Well, I glanced at Alec first, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. I whipped my head around to stare at the door, and at the figure standing there.

Jace.

**A/N: Heyyy! Cliffy ending again! Sorry. School's almost out though, so I'll write more then, maybe. Did you like this chapter? I got some requests, so I tried to put them all in here. Thanks for the ideas, guys! Do you have any more? Is it time for then to come out to Alec's parents? To the public? Both? Neither? Please tell me what you think! And did I switch pov's too much? Review! Love ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: hey sorry this one took so long, I've been busy and I just got CoHF (I ordered it online) and I've been reading like crazy. Anyways, I promise I'll start updating faster. **

Alec pov

Jace was looking from me to Magnus, an unreadable look on his face. I swallowed down the fear bubbling up inside me, and got up off of Magnus's lap, brushing fake dust off my pants.

"Um, Alec, I think I'll go," Magnus said uncomfortably. I snapped my head around and looked at him.

"You just got here," I protested.

"I know. Listen, text me after... yeah. I told Michelle I'd be gone for a while, so I won't go home yet." He stood up.

"Ok," I whispered, and the fear returned as soon as he left the room.

Jace came in and sat down on my bed. I sat on the chair that Magnus was sitting on, looking at the ground. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Alec, look at me," Jace said.

I glanced up. "Jace, I can explain - "

"There's no need to explain," he cut me off. I looked at him straight in the eye, startled.

"There isn't?" I asked.

He gave me a weak smile. "No. I don't care if you're gay or bi or straight," I cringed at gay. He ignored it and kept talking. "You're still my brother. Liking guys doesn't change that."

It felt like a giant weight had been taken off my shoulders. "Really?" I asked, relief obvious in my voice.

"Yeah. But Alec, why didn't you tell me before? And does Izzy know?"

I looked at the floor again. "I was afraid. I didn't know what your reaction would be, and I was too scared to find out. I have been hiding it ever since I was twelve, when I figured it out. And yeah, Izzy knows." I sighed at Jace's hurt look. "I didn't tell her," I said before he could open his mouth. "She figured it out by herself. I tried to deny it at first, but she was always able to tell when I was lying."

Jace nodded. "Just know, you can tell me anything, ok? Nothing will ever change the fact that you're my brother." I smiled at him, a true smile. "One more thing," he said, just as I was about to get up. "That Magnus guy, is he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I really like him," I said. "And now I'll ask you a question. Aren't you supposed to be out with Clary? Why'd you come back?"

Jace's eyes widened. "Oh, crap, I forgot about Clary! I came back for money because I forgot to bring some!" I stifled a laugh at his expression. "Alec, you had to pick today to have a long heart-to-heart brotherly talk!"

"Hey! You're the one who forgot to bring money!" I smacked him on the arm, but smiled.

He ran out of the room without saying bye, and I picked up my phone to text Magnus.

_Alec: Hey_

**Magnus: Hi :). How'd it go?**

_Alec: Actually pretty well. He took it great. I had nothing to be afraid of_

**Magnus: That's good. So should I come back over or do you want to go get coffee or something? **

_Alec: Um, come back over, if you don't mind. I really do need your help catching up with school_

**Magnus: No problem. I'm on my way**

_Alec: Thanks :)_

I closed my phone and smiled.

—

Magnus pov

The seven of us — Alec, Camille, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon, and I sat together at lunch again. It was easier this time, less awkward, but I did notice Jace give Alec and I a few looks. But other than that, it was like sitting with a bunch of good friends.

"Oh, today was my first basketball practice," Alec said, his eyes brightening. "It was good. I was the best player there, probably. The coach told me that the Mortal Angels basketball team had a reputation for losing, but he said that with my skills, we might actually win this year." His eyes sparkled with pride. I could easily tell how much lighter he had been today. Coming out to Jace had takes a great weight off his shoulders.

"And did I mention that I am now first chair cellist?" He practically glowed. I couldn't help but smile. I reached down and slowly grabbed his hand in my own, squeezing it gently. Alec surprised me by squeezing my hand back and giving me a sidelong glance, beaming.

Soon, everyone was into their own conversations. Camille was chatting with Izzy and Simon, and I turned to look at Alec.

"I have a question. You said Jace was adopted, but that was it. I want to know more, if you're ok with that."

He smiled playfully at me. "That's not a question. But yeah, sure. Jace and his father... well I'm not sure how to explain. He wasn't the best father, in a nutshell. Jace was basically forced to raise himself. His mom had died giving birth to him, and his dad did the bare minimum to raise him, feed him, send him to school, ect. Then, his dad went out one night, and never came home. Later, his body was found. Jace and I were tight. We met at school. He spent a lot of time at our house, and we were practically family. So my parents adopted him. He was ten."

I listened, awed. Finally I said; "Wow. I'm so sorry for him." I knew what it felt like losing my parents.

"Don't be," Alec said. "He never liked his father, and although he was a little sad - after all, he had just lost his only parent - he was much happier with us. My parents took him in as if he were their own." I nodded, still shocked.

The rest of the week flew by, and I grew even more excited for the shopping trip with Izzy on Saturday. Finally, it came, and I found myself standing in front of Alec's mansion (I refused to call it a house, it was so big) yet again. This time, it was Alec who opened the door.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "Come on in. Izzy's in the bathroom, it's been like an hour. I have no idea what she's doing in there."

"Oh, I know," I said winking at him. "And it does take a long time, if you want it to come out right." He rolled his eyes and gestured for me to sit on one of the beautiful ivory couches. I crossed the rug and did that. He then came over and sat next to me.

I leaned over and kissed him. He smiled under my lips, and I pulled away. "Anyways, hi," I said.

"Magnus!" Isabelle was coming through the hallway, heels clicking on the ground. "I thought I heard your voice."

"Hey, Iz," I said. We had gotten pretty close through text. Turns out we were both very alike, and _very_ into fashion.

"Ok well you too have fun," Alec said standing up. "I'm gonna hang out with Jace and do manly stuff, like play video games where you shoot stuff."

"You do that," I said, and leaned in to kiss him one more time. He kissed me back, and just as things were getting heated, Isabelle cleared her throat. Alec jumped back, cheeks flaming, but there was happiness in his ocean blue eyes.

Izzy and I left, and Alec headed upstairs. She was giggling.

"What?" I asked. She closed the door.

"You guys are so _adorable_!" she looked at me and smirked.

"Nah, it's just him. I'm just there to bring it out." I said, taking out my keys, and unlocking my car. It was a bright green convertible, matching my eyes.

"Nice ride," she said, opening the passenger side door and climbing in.

"I know. I've been saving up for it ever since I was fourteen, and on my seventeenth birthday, I bought myself a present."

"Wow. So where are we going first?" She asked, as I started the car. The engine purred to life, and I backed out of the driveway.

"You'll see," I said smugly, and began to drive.

**A/N: Yay lots going on! What did you think? I'm pretty sure I know what's happening in the next few chapters, but ideas are welcomed, as always. Anyways, review! Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry his one took a while but hopefully it makes up for the wait ;). **

Alec pov

Jace and I hung out together all day, playing video games, eating, watching movies, and just chilling.

The doorbell rang at around 6:30, and Jace got up from our seat in front of the TV to get it, yelling "Pizza's here!" I paused the game and glanced at my phone. Magnus and Izzy were not home yet.

Jace returned, carrying a large pizza and buffalo wings. It smelled amazing.

"Yum, open it up," I said, getting up and taking a plate. He did, and we both grabbed a cheesy slice. I went and got us both ice-cold sodas from the fridge.

As we ate, Jace kept looking at me strangely. "What," I finally said, a little irritated.

"What?" Jace asked innocently.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

He wriggled a little uncomfortably. "Well... I was wondering... Don't take this personally... um," he stuttered.

"Come on, just spit it out. I won't take anything personally," I said, taking a sip of my soda.

"Ok. What's it like being gay?" I choked on my soda, and started laughing so hard, it came out of my nose. I grabbed a napkin, and struggled to swallow what soda was remaining in my mouth. Finally succeeding, I burst out laughing again, earning me a glare from Jace. I kept laughing until my stomach hurt and tears were streaming down my face.

"Leave me alone, Alec!" Jace said indignantly, turning pink.

"I'm sorry," I said calming down. It was such a _Jace-like_ question. "It just caught me off guard. I was _not_ expecting that kind of question."

"Well, now that you've made me tonight's entertainment, why don't you go ahead and answer it?" He said, scowling.

"Well, what's it like being straight?" I asked back, smirking.

"I don't know! Don't answer my questions with a question!" he was turning redder, and it felt _really_ good being the one to make someone else blush.

"Ok, sorry, I'll answer your question. It's hard. I'm not even out of the closet, officially, so I can't let anyone know. It's hard to find another guy who's 1) also gay, 2) likes you, or is interested, and 3) you like them. Now, if you're in the closet, you can't just go up to people and ask them 'hey I was just wondering, are you gay?', and most gay guys are also hiding it, which makes it hard to tell. And if you are out, people tend to not like you, or judge you. So all in all, it basically sucks." I finished my speech and looked at Jace. He was sitting with his legs crossed, one hand holding his pizza, eyes wide and staring at me. I couldn't help but smile; he looked so much younger.

"Um, I have no idea what to say to that," he said, squirming uncomfortably again. One again, I rejoiced in being able to make Jace uncomfortable. If I knew it would feel this good, I would have come out to him ages ago.

"Well, it does have it's perks. Girls can be kind of gross sometimes, with their tiny shorts, an tiny shirts, and their artificial boobs and stuff."

"Easy for you to say," Jace muttered under his breath.

I continued, ignoring him. "And, if you're lucky, you find someone amazing like Magnus. Speaking of Magnus..." I looked at my watch. "He should be here by now. Geez, what are they even doing? I mean, how long can someone shop before they drop?"

—

Magnus pov

Izzy and I stumbled out of the last store, giggling furiously, and holding a large amount of shopping bags. Out of all the places I showed her, she only knew one. Unsurprisingly. But I was astonished to see that I didn't know any that she showed me.

"I can't believe that guy thought I was your sister!" Izzy said, cracking up again. "I mean, look at us!" It was true. We were nothing alike. I had a more caramel complexion, and slightly Asian features, seeing that my birth mother and my aunt were both half Asian. She had pale skin, with dark hair and dark eyes. Honestly, we couldn't have looked more different.

Still snickering, we jumped back into my car. "So, are we going home?" I asked her. "I told Alec we'd be back by 6. It's like, 7."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to steal you away from him for too long, and then face his wrath later. That would not be good. For me." She looked at me meaningfully. I laughed, and started that car.

I pulled up in front of the Lightwood mansion and killed the engine. We climbed out of the car, and Isabelle opened the from door with her keys. I heard voices up ahead, and as we got closer to the living room, they became clearer.

"Ha! I beat you again! That's like the one, two, three, four, fifth time in a row!" Alec crowed triumphantly. I smiled.

"No fair! You've played it before!" Jace whined, and something thumped as it hit the ground.

"Yeah, but that was only the one time at Magnus's place! And I beat him! Two out of three times! Did I ever tell you that?" Alec's voice was clearer now.

"Yeah. Fine. You are the god of racing games. Happy?" Jace's voice was subdued.

"Yup," Alec said, just as we reached the room. There was a pile of pillows and blankets around the front of the TV, and empty food boxes, bags of chips, and soda cans all over the floor. Jace's controller was on the ground, explaining the thump.

"We're home!" Izzy said, walking into the room. I followed her in.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled, jumping up. "You're back, finally!" He dropped his controller and came over to me, kissing me full on the lips, before pulling back, blushing hard. I tasted Coke on his breath. No wonder he was so energetic.

Jace and Izzy deliberately ignored us, and Izzy was already reaching for some pizza in a box on the counter.

"Well, I've had a long day," Jace said, fake yawning. "I think I'll go to bed."

"Don't kid yourself, Jace. You're going to go talk to Clary and giggle all night, like a pair of girls, aren't you?" Izzy said indifferently.

Jace glared at her. "Or I could go finish my homework. I'm not that tired anyway."

Izzy smirked, watching him go. Then she turned to me. "Magnus are you going to go? You don't have to, of course."

Alec looked at me. "No, I think I'll stay for a little," I said. He smiled at me, and there was a look in his eyes, something I couldn't quite pace.

"Well in that case, I'm going to go to my room." She glanced between us knowingly, before leaving the room.

Alec pulled me to his room, and locked to door, before turning to face me.

"I missed you," he said breathlessly.

I laughed. "I saw you this morning," I said, looking down in his eyes.

"Yeah," Alec said, leaving the word hanging. Then, without warning, he crushed his mouth against mine. I staggered for a second, but then regained my composure, and began to take control of the kiss. I probed his lips with my tongue, and he opened them willingly, moaning.

His hand reached up and twisted into my hair, and I placed mine on his back. He tugged my hair, and sighed in pleasure.

All too soon, he pulled back, a question in his eyes.

"Umm, I, uh..." he stuttered nervously, looking at the floor. I don't say anything. "Well, um, can we... um... go..." He bit his lip and looked at me pleadingly.

"Do you want to go further?" I asked patiently.

He nodded, clearly glad that I understood what he was trying to say. "Except I'm not... ready... for, uhh, you know..." He squirmed.

"It's ok, I understand. Just trust me," I said. He nodded, and I leaned forward and kissed him again. He opened his mouth willingly, and gently bit my bottom lip. I moaned contently, but my hands were elsewhere. They slowly traveled down his body, resting on his muscled stomach. I then inched them lower until I reached the waistband of his jeans. Alec's breath hitched as I slowly brought them lower, carefully rubbing the growing bulge of his jeans.

—

Alec pov

My breathing grew faster as Magnus explored my mouth with his tongue while simultaneously unbuttoning my jeans.

He trailed kisses down my jawline, and onto my neck, sucking hard. I gasped, and then moaned as he pulled my jeans all the way down and rubbed my painfully hard erection. He pulled away from my neck and whispered in my ear; "Take off your shirt."

It took me a second to register what he said, and when I did, I tried to lift the shirt over my head. But my hands were shaking in nervousness and excitement, and I couldn't get a grip. Magnus chuckled and stopped tracing slow circles on my crotch, to help me remove my shirt.

One it was gone, his hand traced the planes of my chest. then slowly, he took one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked gently. It became rock hard almost instantly, and I groaned and tugged his hair. He then went over and sucked my other one. Then, slowly, Magnus trailed kisses down the center of my stomach, and reached the waistband of my boxers. He took one long finger and pulled one side down.

"M-M-Magnus," I gasped, trembling. I was so hard, it hurt.

Magnus just chuckled. "Yes Alec?"

"I-I n-n-need -" I cut off, biting my lip.

Instead of responding, he pulled my boxers all the way down, and my throbbing member sprang free. Magnus looked at it as if it were the most delicious thing he had ever seen. Then, he took his hand and started rubbing the shaft, up and down. I cried out in pleasure.

My eyes were closed, but I jerked them back open when I felt something warm and wet touch the tip of my cock. His tongue. Magnus then took the whole head in his mouth, swirling his tongue over it, his hand still pumping.

"Ohhhhhhh," I sighed, pulling his hair hard. This caused him to moan around my cock, sending vibrations up it. I whimpered, but it felt so good.

Soon, Magnus took half of my member in his mouth. I could feel the tightness of his throat around it, and when he started pumping back and forth, his tongue still swirling, I felt myself start to reach my climax.

"Magnus! I'm g-gonna - ah!" I yelled. My stomach muscles tightened, and I exploded in his mouth. To my surprise, his licked up every drop, and swallowed it all, licking his lips and smiling at me. I had collapsed on my bed, and I looked at him in awe.

"So?" he asked, still grinning at me.

"I," I sighed. "That... that was amazing. I - thank you."

"No need to thank me. And it's a good thing I have no gag reflex." He looked meaningfully at my cock. I blushed hard. "I didn't even take it all the way in. Anyways, I have to go. Michelle will be worried. I'll see you Monday?" Magnus stood up.

"Yeah Monday. Bye." I said. The last thing I saw was him leaving the room before I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: How was it? That was my first smut, ever. Was it good? I wasn't entirely pleased with it, but I have to start somewhere. **

**Quick question. Should they say "I love you" before of after Alec introduces Magnus to his parents? **

**Also just an FYI - I'm going on vacation for a week and a half (I'm leaving Saturday) so I won't be writing at all then. Sorry :(. I promise I'll update as fast as I can when I get back, but until then, hold on! Don't leave me! **

**Anyways... love you all! Review and answer my question, it'll help me figure out what to do in the next few chapters. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm finally back! Sorry for the delay, but I had many good ideas over that last week and a half. Also, I went back and edited all my other chapters so hopefully all the mistakes and stuff are gone. **

Alec pov

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on my door.

"Alec! It's already like, past 10! You never sleep in this late, what're you doing?" Izzy yelled. I winced and rolled over, nearly falling out of my bed. Sitting, I glanced down at myself, and did a double take. I was completely naked.

"You might want to stay in there, bro!" Jace yelled. "Izzy cooked breakfast!" Then it all rushed back to me. Magnus. Magnus made me feel amazing last night. I smiled at the memory.

"Jace! Shut up! You couldn't cook better!" Izzy growled, barely loud enough for me to hear.

Jace was laughing. "I bet I could if I tried, with my eyes closed."

Izzy said something else, but I didn't listen. Just then, my phone buzzed, causing my whole side table to vibrate. It was Magnus.

**Magnus: hey, sorry I left so abruptly last night **

_Alec: no it's fine I fell asleep right away_

**Magnus: still, I felt kind of bad. listen, will you meet me for lunch? **

_Alec: uhh_

**Magnus: it's not a date or anything, just two friends hanging out, and having lunch together**

_Alec: sure. where?_

**Magnus: I know a great place. I'll pick you up at 12? **

_Alec: ok_

I put my phone back on the table and got to my feet yawning. It was already 10:30. Jace and Izzy had taken their argument farther away, and I could barely hear them. Stretching, I walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower, while simultaneously brushing my teeth. By the time the water was heated, I had finished brushing. I stepped into the shower and relaxed.

—

"Finally Alec, where have you been?" Izzy sighed as I walked into the kitchen.

"In bed," I replied monotonously, grabbing a granola bar from the pantry.

"I made you some waffles," she replied, gesturing towards the toaster.

"Frozen waffles?" I asked.

She scowled at me. "Yes! Do you think I would try to make waffles from scratch after what happened last time?"

I snickered. "Glad to know that you actually learn from past cooking experiences." The last time had been awful. She tried to surprise Jace on his birthday, making homemade waffles, but she had messed the recipe up, and we ended up with burnt chunks of... whatever she used I'm those waffles.

The toaster popped, and I grabbed the waffles from them, along with a can of whipped cream. I sat at the table and squirted a large pile of whipped cream on my waffle before taking a bite.

"Mmm. I love whipped cream," I said around the waffle in my mouth.

"I'll never get how you don't like syrup though. I mean, what's not to like?" Izzy said, grabbing a waffle and a bottle of syrup, and squeezing nearly the whole bottle on her one waffle.

"_How_ much syrup do you need?" I asked, incredulous. That much sugar can't taste very good. Although whipped cream wasn't exactly known for being healthy.

"Anyways. I'm going out today, at 12," I said, helping myself to more cream.

"Magnus?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. She had this look in her eyes, one that she only got when we were talking about Magnus. I saw it more and more these days.

"Yup. Lunch, and I have a feeling he has something planned."

"Ooh, a date outside of the house. That's a huge step." Izzy got up and put her plate in the sink, have ing finished her waffle and syrup pool. I followed her.

"Well, we're taking a lot of huge steps these days," I muttered, and then blushed furiously as I realized she heard me.

"What do you mean?" she asked, curiosity coloring her voice. I winced, and turned away.

"Nothing," I said unconvincingly, starting to wash the dishes.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, forcing me around to face her. Damn, she was strong.

"Nothing! My love life is none of your business! I'm not a girl! I don't share every detail of what I do with my boyfriend to my friends!" My voice had risen to a yell at the end.

"So you _did_ do something!" she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Something that was a big step..."

I left the room before she could figure it out.

—

Magnus pov

I honked twice when I reached Alec's mansion. When there was no response, I sighed, killed the engine, and got out of the car. I walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

Alec answered it a few seconds later, smiling brightly at me.

"Hi," he said. "Do you want to come in?"

"No, I'm good. I can't wait to get started on our not-really-a-date date. I have something special in mind. You ready?"

"Sure. Where is this special place of yours?" Alec asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll see. But we'll be gone for a few hours. Is that ok?"

"Yeah it's fine. Hold on -" He turned around and yelled into the empty house. "JACE, IZZY, I'LL BE GONE FOR A FEW HOURS. BYE, LOVE YOU GUYS."

I whistled. "Can they really hear you in that huge place?"

"Wait for it..." Alec grinned.

"OK, BYE HAVE FUN!" Izzy screamed back, but her voice was faint. She must have been on the second floor.

"K, BRO," came Jace's voice, louder than Izzy's.

I was impressed. "Nice. Do you communicate this way often?"

"Yeah, but it's usually Jace or Izzy yelling at me. I never went anywhere before." He smiled. "Feels nice to finally be the one leaving the house."

We walked up to my car and sat down. "Listen," I started hesitantly, as I restarted the engine. "I'm sorry again, for leaving so suddenly last night. I should have stayed longer."

"No it's totally fine. I slept as soon as you left." Alec said, glancing at me. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I sighed. "Well, the reason I left so early... two things. First, Michelle said she found something... about my father. Remember when I told you he left me and my mom when I was a baby?"

Alec's attention was fully on me, his blue eyes full of concern. I looked ahead, focusing on the road. "Yeah. What about him?" he asked.

"Well... she found this thing that could help me find him. She texted me while I was shopping. I wanted to get home as fast as possible."

"I shouldn't have kept you then." Alec's eyes were full of guilt. "You should have gone home..."

"No, no, don't feel bad. I liked what we did a lot more." I winked at him. He looked away, blushing, but smiling.

"So you found your dad then?" he asked.

"No. But it a start." I said.

"Hmm." he continued to stare out the window. After a minute, he looked up at me again. "Wait. You said there were two reasons?"

"Yeah..." I hesitated. "You know what. I'll tell you later. right now we're gonna have fun. I don't want to ruin it. We're just about there."

Alec looked out the window again, scanning the area. I turned the corner, and slowed down. Alec gaped at me.

—

Alec pov

"_This_ is your special date place?" I looked at Magnus incredulously, gesturing towards the mini golfing place.

"Yup!" He grinned at me. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"If you say so," I said rolling my eyes.

"I say so. We'll eat some pizza, play some mini golf, and go to the arcade! It'll be great, I promise."

"There's an arcade too?" I gave him a look.

"Come on! Stop being so boring!" Magnus moaned, pulling me towards the mini golf course.

—

We had lunch first. Delicious, cheesy pizza, and cold sodas. I didn't mention that it was exactly what I had for dinner last night.

Magnus was yapping on about his shopping trip, and I nodded along, not really listening. I was thinking about last night. Magnus had made me feel... _amazing_. I wanted to feel that good again. I wanted -" my thoughts were cut short by Magnus's voice.

"Alec? Are you ok? You kind of zoned out there." I blushed, remembering what I was thinking about, and shook my head.

"I'm fine, sorry. You were saying?" He continued to talk as if there were no interruption. I smiled, he was so adorable, with the brightness in his eyes, and the happiness in his smile.

"Ok, you ready to go?" he asked finally, standing up.

"Yeah." I followed him out the door.

—

Eighteen holes later, I plopped down on a bench under a tree. Magnus, still counting up the points, followed me more slowly.

"So who won?" I asked, grinning devilishly. I had gotten at least three hole in ones, and a bunch of pars. Magnus, meanwhile, had struggled to hit the ball when he swung.

He scowled at me, and it grew deeper as he neared the end of tallying up the points. Finally, he dropped the paper and pencil on my lap and sighed in exasperation.

"You won," he muttered. I barely heard him.

"What was that now?" I asked, still grinning.

"You won!" he growled, kicking a stone at his feet.

"Aw, don't be like that," I moaned. "We'll find something you're good at!"

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed. I glanced around, and saw no one in the immediate area. Before I could chicken out, I turned Magnus's head and kissed him on the mouth. It was a quick kiss, but a sweet one. He sat there shocked, and didn't respond until I pulled away, biting my lip to hide my smile.

"I know something that you've already succeeded in," I said. He just gaped at me. "You've made me a better, funner person. Now come on, I bet you could kick some arcade games' ass."

"...Ok," he said, and suddenly he stood up, smiled brightly, as grabbed my hand, dragging me to the arcade.

We stepped inside, and I was greeted with a rush of color, light, and sound. Magnus turned to me and beamed.

"I love arcades! Come on." He walked over to the front desk.

"Hi, would you like to buy some tokens?" the lady at the desk asked politely.

"Yeah, is it 25¢ per token?" Magnus asked, fishing for some money in his pocket.

"Yes," the lady said.

I felt stupid at that moment. "I didn't bring any money Magnus!" I whispered loudly.

"It's ok, I got you covered." He pulled out a $20 bill and gave it to the lady. She handed us 80 tokens.

"Ok. I'll pay you back later. And isn't that a lot if tokens?"

"Oh, no, there's no paying back happening. I took you on this date, I pay for it. And no, that's 40 for each of us, let's see who can get the most tickets." He hesitated. "Unless you want to do it together?"

"No, I like competition. You're on." I beamed at him, and then turned around and put some tokens in the nearest game.

I passed Magnus a few times throughout the next hour. The first time, I had a bunch of tickets in my hand and he only had a few. I had smirked at him, and he pointedly ignored me. But the next few times, he had more and more, and I began to panic. I picked the easiest looking game and used about 10 tokens on it, until I got the jackpot of 100 tickets. Excited, I used the rest of my tokens and stood in line behind the ticket counting machine.

Finally it was my turn, and I fed my tickets to the machine. After all of them were gone, I pressed a button, and a slip of paper came out, with the number 367 on it.

"Aww, you didn't get too many, did you?" a voice whispered in my ear. I jumped and turned around. Magnus grinned at me and held up a piece of paper between two fingers.

"Hey, that's the most tickets I've ever gotten at any arcade." I said defensively. "How many did you get?"

"Well, look at it yourself." Magnus handed me his paper. My jaw dropped as I read the number.

"_724_? How!" I asked in astonishment.

He chuckled. "Found something I'm good at!" he sang. "C'mon, lets go get some prizes.

I sighed in defeat and followed him.

A few minutes later, we walked out of the arcade. My arms were full of different kinda of candy. Magnus held a pair of fuzzy dice, a couple parachute men, an eraser shaped like a cat with bright blue eyes, and a few Tootsie Rolls.

"Why do you only get candy? I like the stuff more," he said, popping a Tootsie Roll into his mouth.

"Because I can eat it. I love eating candy. I don't really care about the little toys, I always end up losing them. But the candy, I can eat them." I replied, gazing lovingly at my pile of candy. I got so much, they had to give me a bag.

"Whatever. But did you have fun?" Magnus asked, looking at me.

I glanced at him, and smiled. "You know what? It was actually pretty fun. I had a great time."

He grinned, his eyes flashing with happiness. "Good. The next date's on you ok?"

"Ok," I said. "I better start thinking."

—

Magnus drove me home and waved as I walked up the steps to my house.

"I had fun today," I yelled.

"Me too!" he shouted back. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" I walked into the house.

**A/N: I think that one was alright. But you'll love the next one, I think. I've already got it all planned out, so hopefully it won't take to long. One again, sorry for this chapter's delay. Anyways, review! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: ENJOYY!**

Magnus pov

"I still can't believe you took him to _our_ special place, Magnus!" Camille whined.

"Hey, 'him' is sitting right here," Alec snickered, obviously pleased that I had taken him to me and Camille's 'special place'. "I can hear every word you say."

We were sitting together at lunch, all 7 of us. Alec was next to me as always, our entwined hands hidden under the table.

"Yeah I know," Camille pouted. "But that was our special place! I've never taken a boyfriend there!"

"Come on Camille," I smirked. "This is _Alec_ we're talking about. If anyone's allowed in our special place, it's him. And I promise when you are in a very serious relationship with someone, I'll let you take them to our very special place." My voice was thick with sarcasm, but I smiled at her to show that I wasn't trying to be mean. She flashed a white smile back.

"Wait, so I still don't understand," said Clary. Everyone looked at her, sitting with Jace's arm around her at the end of the table. "What is this secret special place that you guys are talking about?"

"You know," I started. "I've heard that if four or more people know something, it's not a secret anymore."

"What's so secret about it though?" Simon asked. Izzy's hand was in his, resting on top of the table. He had asked Izzy out a week ago, and since then, he had slowly chipped her walls away.

"I bet you it's a male strip club," Jace said, munching on his Doritos thoughtfully.

"_Jace_!" Alec moaned, blushing and covering his face with his free hand.

I laughed. "Why don't we take you along next time, and you can just wait and see?"

He made a face of disgust. "No, thanks. I preferred the secret special date place."

"Hey, I wouldn't mind coming with you," Clary said. Isabelle laughed, but didn't say anything.

"Clary! We are in a super serious relationship here!" Jace yelled.

Clary giggled and slapped his shoulder. "I'm _kidding_ Jace!" But she turned to me and winked, pointing at herself and nodding. I smirked.

"Oh! Guys! I almost forgot!" Alec said. "The orchestra has a concert this Friday. It starts at 7, it's in the performing arts center. Can you come?" There was a chorus of yes's and I squeezed his hand.

"Can't wait," I said.

—

Alec pov

I scowled at my reflection and adjusted my black bow tie. I was wearing black dress pants and a white button down shirt, complete with cuffs and a collar. My orchestra uniform.

"Alec, you look so professional!" Izzy said, coming up behind me.

"That's not necessarily a good thing, Iz," I growled, running a comb through my hair and trying to flatten it. Failing miserably, I threw it down on the table.

"I can put some hair gel in," Izzy said cautiously. "It'll stay down."

"No, no, no. It's fine. leave it." I had never used any hair products, there was no need to start now.

"Ok. But you should go, it's just past 6."

"Yeah, ok, I'm leaving. Bye." I had to be there by 6:15, for warm-ups and everything.

"Bye! Well be there by 6:45, so we can get good seats! Magnus and Camille are gonna pick us up."

I grabbed my keys and left the house. My cello and sheet music were already at the school.

—

Magnus grinned and waved at me from where he was siting in the front row. Mr. Schuyler was going around and helping people with major tuning issues. Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, and Camille came up after Magnus and said around him. Izzy was holding a camera and I scowled. The only bad thing about being first chair... I was in perfect view of the camera.

As soon as the clock struck 7, Mr. Schuyler stepped up on his conductor's raised platform. He cleared his throat into the microphone, silencing the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Thank you for joining us here today to hear the Mortal Angel's Symphony Orchestra! Enjoy the show!" he said dramatically. The crowd cheered, and then only did I realize how big of a crowd it was. It was easily twice as many people as my old high school's crowds. A little nervous now, I readied my instrument and looked at Mr. Schuyler, waiting for our cue to start playing.

The cue came. And we started playing.

And play we did. We sounded great, and usually I criticize us more thy Mr. Schuyler did. It was probably one of the best concerts I had ever played in.

As we finished our selections, we stood from our seats and took a bow. The crowd erupted. I looked at my friends and family, who were standing on their chairs, applauding. I looked for Magnus, who gave me a blinding grin, and whistled. I heard it above the noise of the crowd.

After what seemed like years, Mr. Schuyler dismissed us, and we went backstage to pack our instruments up.

Outside, I saw everyone waiting for me.

"Alec, that was amazing!" Izzy yelled in my ear, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"I didn't know you guys were that good!" Camille said appreciatively.

"Hey, nice job man," Simon told me, patting my back.

I grinned and thanked them all, and the compliments kept coming. Magnus didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes said _just wait. _

Soon, Magnus whispered something into Camille's ear. Camille nodded and grinned at him.

"Ok everyone, we have two cars, Magnus's and Alec's. I'll take Magnus's, and drop all of you to your respective homes. Cool?" she asked, a tone of authority in her voice.

No one argued.

Magnus an I walked over to my car, and sat inside. Everyone else piled into his car, with Camille at the wheel.

As soon as I closed my door, Magnus turned to me and kissed me, and his hands tangled in my hair. I kissed back, and moaned as his tongue entered my mouth and started to wander around, tracing my teeth and tongue. I slipped my hands under his shirt, and ran my hands across his chest.

"Alec," Magnus whispered against my lips. I moaned again, not wanting to stop. I wanted to go further, I was ready. And I let him know by lightly biting his lower lip, and pulling myself closer to him.

"Magnus, please..." I sighed.

"Alec we should go home first. We can't do anything in this car.

I opened my eyes, knowing he was right.

"Alright," I said, and started the engine.

—

Magnus pov

Alec parked outside his mansion, and threw himself out of the car. I got out more slowly, and he grabbed my hand and flew up the stairs and onto the porch. He fumbled for his keys, and dropped them. I neatly caught them, and opened the front door for him.

"Th-thanks," Alec mumbled, stepping in. I followed him, closing the door behind me.

"Izzy? Jace?" Alec called. No one replied. "They're not here yet." He turned to me, and I smirked, and kissed him, pushing him against the nearest wall. We made out for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Bedroom," he gasped. I nodded, grabbed his hand, and ran his room.

Alec locked the door behind him, and I pushed him onto the bed. He inhaled sharply, nervous, but I was already on top of him, kissing him hard. After a moment's hesitation, he kissed back, and tugged on my hair. I moaned, and started to undo the buttons on his uniform shirt. He froze.

I paused. "Are you ok?" I asked. Alec nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Another nod. "You know you can trust me, right? We'll go slow." He nodded again. I took off my coat and threw it on the floor. Then, I undid Alec's shirt buttons, and pulled off his bow tie. He sat up and removed his shirt all the way. I pulled mind off too.

Alec stared in wonder at my bare chest. He slowly lifted his hand and traced the planes of my chest and stomach.

I kissed his forehead, and then his nose, and then placed a lingering kiss on his mouth, while starting to rub his partially hard cock through his pants. He gasped as soon as I touched it, and relaxed. Suddenly, I heard the front door open, and voices floated up. Izzy and Jace.

Someone knocked on Alec's door. "Alec! We're home! Why is your door locked?" Izzy yelled. Alec sighed loudly, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey Izzy," Alec yelled back, sounding a little exasperated.

"Do you want to watch your performance? I have it all here on my camera," she said.

"No, not really," Alec said, the patience leaving his voice.

"But you always watch the video after the performance!" Izzy complained.

"Iz, I'm _not alone,_" Alec growled through his teeth.

"Oh... Sorry..." I heard her heels click down the hall.

Alec sighed. "Sorry." He smirked and said "Where were we again?" before capturing my lips in his own.

I grinned and pulled his dress pants down before bending down kiss his jawline and neck. He fumbled at my jeans button, hands shaking. I helped him undo it, and pulled them off. My already hard erection sprang free. Alec audibly gulped.

"Commando?" he managed weakly.

I grinned. "Always," I said. He smiled back, but I could see the apprehension in his eyes. "Alec. Look at me." He looked up. "I know how you feel. I promise, we'll go really slow, and if you want to stop, just say the word and I will. Ok?"

He swallowed and nodded. "Ok." Then his expression cleared. "Yeah. I want to do this."

"Good." I pulled his boxers off, and then we were both laying on his bed, me propped up over him, naked. I leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said, leaning over the side of the bed and grabbing my coat. I fished through a few pockets before finding what I needed in the third one. I pulled out some lube and a condom, and put the latter on myself. Alec gave me an incredulous look.

"What? It pays off to be prepared." I said. He just rolled his eyes, but grinned a little.

I spread some lube on my index and middle finger, coating them. Then, with my left hand, I grabbed a pillow from near Alec's head and put it under his hips, lifting them up. I leaned down and kissed him softly once more, and touched his hole. He froze, his blue eyes full of fear.

"Shh, it's ok. Don't be scared of me, I would never hurt you. Are you sure you want to continue?" I asked, soothing him. He nodded, but didn't speak.

Slowly, I stuck the top of my finger into him, and he gasped. With my other hand, I reached for his hand, squeezing tightly as I slid my finger in farther, and moving it around. He gripped my hand, and I stopped. When he relaxed, I started again, adding a second finger. We continued this pattern until three of my fingers were moving comfortably inside of him.

I pulled them out and grabbed the lube again, this time coating my cock. I looked at Alec.

"You sure you're ready?" I asked quietly.

"M-Magnus," Alec moaned. "I want you - no, I _need_ you - inside me. Magnus please!"

"Ok," I whispered, lining myself up.

Slowly, I pushed the head in. Alec grabbed the blanket covers, and squeezed them, turning his knuckles white.

"Ahhh," he gasped. "Magnus!"

"Ohhh, Alec you're so tight!" I moaned.

I pushed in another inch, and Alec closed his eyes, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

I kissed him, and he relaxed a little, allowing me to push in a little more.

His muscles tightened, and I inhaled sharply. He grabbed my hand, and squeezed.

When he relaxed, I pushed in two more inches. Alec's face screwed up in pain, and sweat covered his face.

"Almost there," I said reassuringly. Alec whimpered.

Finally, I pushed in all the way, and gasped. Alec closed his eyes and lay back into his pillow, adjusting to the feel of my cock inside of him. Then he opened his eyes and nodded, telling me he was ready. I slowly pulled back out, emitting a gasp from Alec. I pushed back in, and I saw when the pain turned to pleasure. Alec relaxed and reached up to kiss me and tug my hair.

"Magnus, I - ah!" he but his lip, as I pulled in and out, slowly picking up my pace. He whimpered, and I moaned. I was sure we were loud enough for both Izzy and Jace to hear us, but at that moment, I didn't care. We were both in a trance, kissing and gasping and sighing.

Soon, Alec's stomach muscles tightened. "Magnus I'm going to come!" He whined, and I sped up, shaking the whole bed.

"MAGNUS!" Alec yelled, exploding all over our chests. With a few more pumps, I yelled his name back and came inside of him. He moaned in pleasure, and I collapsed on top of him. Carefully, I slid my cock out of him, and we fell asleep, covered in sweat, and wrapped in each other's arms.

**A/N: So? :DDDDDD. Did you like it? I liked that chapter, I hope you did too. Let me know if there is anything I can do better next time (YES! Next time!). Review if you love malec smut! Love ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, I have no idea what happened here... you can't _all_ be on vacation! Only two reviews for the last chapter? How? Anyways, here's the next one... enjoy the happiness while you can... mwahahahaha :).**

Alec pov

I yawned and stretched, causing the person next to me to grumble and roll over. Magnus.

"Hey," I whispered. "You up?"

"Well, I wasn't, but now that my beautiful boyfriend is, I don't think I have much of a choice," Magnus sighed, smiling at me. I blushed and beamed, shifting a little so I could wrap my arms around him.

"I never want to move. Can I stay in this exact position for the rest of my life?" Magnus murmured.

I nodded. "As long as I can stay with you."

"Well, if you were to leave, I wouldn't be in the exact position anymore, now would I?" He smirked at me.

"No, you would not." I nuzzled closer to him.

There was a loud knock at my door. "ALEC! Are you up yet?" Izzy yelled.

Magnus chuckled. "She just can't leave you alone, can she?"

"You have no idea," I grumbled. Then to Izzy, I yelled, covering Magnus's ears: " Even if I wasn't, I would be now!"

"Thanks," Magnus said.

"I don't want you going deaf because I yelled in your ear, now would I," I said, smiling.

"Ok, I just wanted to let you know," Izzy continued. "Mom and Dad are home. They're in the dining room."

I stiffened in surprise. "Oh. Thanks, I'll be there in like, 30 minutes," I said, before turning to Magnus.

He sighed. "The one night we have sex and I stay over, your parents come home. I can sneak out somehow, if you want."

"No." He looked at me in surprise. "I think it's time I introduce you to my parents."

Magnus gaped at me, but his gold-green eyes glittered. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"You know... I'm not really... but I don't know how long they're gonna stay, and I'd rather do it now then wait. And my parents are gonna be the hardest, who knows... I might be ready for more after." I raised my eyebrow at him.

He nodded, eyes shining. Unable to resist, I leaned over and kissed him hard. Pulling away, I said: "Now how're we going to clean up and get ready in half an hour..." I looked across the room. clothes were strewn everywhere, and we were both naked.

"Let's shower first, and then we'll clean up, ok?" Magnus asked.

"_Let's_ shower first?" I asked seductively. "Well then c'mon." I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the shower.

Once the water had heated, and we were both inside, I turned to stare at him. He looked so tempting, just standing there. He caught me staring, and raised his eyebrows.

"See something you like?" he asked, grinning. I laughed.

"How long ago was it?" I asked. "That first day?"

Magnus scrunched his eyebrows a little as he counted back. "Has it only been a month?" he asked, amazed.

"Wow, it seems like a lifetime ago," I said in wonder.

Suddenly, Magnus was there, kissing me passionately. I froze at first, but after a second, I was kissing him back, my hands pulling at his hair. He moaned, and I sighed, and gasped as he nibbled my lip. We were so close, our crotches were rubbing together, and soon, we were both hard.

"Alec, please, I need to be inside you, please." Magnus moaned against my lips.

I kissed his jaw. "Magnus," I kissed him again, going down his neck. "I'm," Another kiss. "still sore," Another kiss. "from," I was kissing his collarbone now. "last night." I paused, looking into his eyes. He was breathing hard, his lips parted. I kissed them.

"But I _can _do this."

I got down on my knees, and rubbed his cock with my hand. He gasped, and I smiled, before licking the tip. Then I took the whole head in, and lightly sucked. He moaned, leaning against the wall for support. I took a little more in, and soon I was going up and down, running the rest with my hand. I lightly sucked, and every time I did, Magnus gave a little whimper if pleasure. Soon, I was going really fast, running my tongue over the shaft and pumping. Magnus groaned, and grabbed onto my hair, holding me on. Then he yelled my name before coming straight into my mouth. I swallowed, nearly gagging. Then I stood up and kissed him. He just stood there, gasping for breath, stating at me like I had grown a second head.

Finally, he spoke. "I had no idea you could do that. How did you get so _good_?" he asked, incredulous.

"I just did what you did to me," I muttered, blushing. He touched my cheek, before kissing me again.

"We should probably get out before Izzy breaks down the door herself, and sees the mess we made," he said, smirking.

"Yeah. Let's go." I turned the shower off, grabbing a couple towels. "And Magnus?" I turned to him.

"Mm hmm?" he said, walking into my room and fishing around for his clothes.

"Can you not like... wear any... makeup or glitter... or anything? In front of my parents? I don't want to... you know, overwhelm them." I shuffled around in my closet for something decent to wear.

Magnus smirked. "I'm at your house. I don't have any of my stuff, so I really can't do any of that stuff. I'm even wearing the same clothes as yesterday!" He made a face of disgust. I laughed.

"What?" Magnus asked, insulted.

"Nothing, it's just, I - it's nothing. You can be so adorable sometimes." I smiled.

"Not as adorable as you!" he said.

When we were both dressed, I took a deep breath.

"You ready for this, Alec?" Magnus asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah. Just know that Robert and Maryse are not the most parental people. But I'm ready. Let's go."

—

I walked into the dining room, where both my parents were sitting with Izzy and Jace. Magnus followed me, and I gripped his hand, nervous as hell.

"Alec! Good morning!" Robert said, smiling.

"Hey Alec, how have you been? I was just talking to Iz and Jace here," Maryse added.

"Hey, Mom, Dad. I know you just got home and we haven't met for a month, but I have something to tell you." I said, before I could hesitate.

Magnus came up next to me. They noticed him for the first time, and Maryse stared at our entwined hands, a look of confusion spreading across her face. Jace and Izzy didn't say anything.

"Ok, I'm just gonna say it... um... ok. I'm gay. And this is my boyfriend Magnus," I said in a rush, the words tumbling out of my mouth.

—

Both of my parents just stared at me. It was Robert who spoke first.

"No. That's not possible." I could see the refusal in his eyes. He didn't want to believe it.

"Yeah, it is," I said nonchalantly.

"No," Robert said, his voice rising. "No son of mine is gay." I flinched. Magnus squeezed my hand, and like a hawk, Maryse's gaze went from my face to our interlocked hands.

"Listen. I was born this way, there's nothing I can do about it. You're just gonna have to accept who I am, because _this is me_." I said quietly, tears starting to blur my vision.

Maryse turned to Jace and Isabelle. "Did you know about this?" she asked. Both of them nodded.

She turned back to Magnus and I, speaking to me for the first time. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked desperately.

I was mad all of a sudden. "Because I knew you would act like _this_!"

"I still don't accept it." Robert growled. "I won't. I can not live with the shame that my oldest son is gay." He spat the word out.

"I don't need your approval," I yelled, my rage growing. "I love him, that's all the matters to me!"

Everyone turned to stare at me. Magnus spoke for the first time.

"You - you love me?" he whispered.

Finally, a tear managed to slip out. "Yeah," I murmured. "I love you. I'm in love with you, Magnus."

"I-I love you too, Alec." His eyes shone with tears and happiness - and also love.

We just stood there, not blinking. No on moved a muscle.

"Kiss him already, you idiot," Izzy said, her voice catching. I didn't know who she was talking to, but we both moved closer, and our lips crashed together. I heard someone, probably Robert, make a sound of disgust, but I didn't care, it was only me and Magnus. Only the two of us existed, an we were in love, and I loved him, and he loved me, and we were _in love_.

When we broke apart, and locked gazes, unmoving. Then I turned to my parents again.

"There is _nothing_ you can do about it."

"Just keep it out of my sight. I don't want to see you two together," he growled, getting up an leaving the room. I scowled at him.

"Mom?" Izzy asked softly. I looked at Maryse. She got up, and walked over to me. Before I could react, she gave me a huge hug, and kissed the top of my head, like she used to do when I was a child.

"I love you, honey. What you did, it took so much courage, and I'm so proud of you. I don't care who you fall in love with, you're still my little Alec," she said into my hair.

I was crying now, but they were tears if happiness. "I love you too, Mom." I managed.

She let go of me and hugged Magnus too, whispering to him. "Take care of him."

He grinned. "I will."

"Ok, I have to work. And I'll talk to your Dad, ok?" Maryse said, suddenly all business. I nodded. She left the room.

Jace and Isabelle stood up, and came over to us. Izzy looke between us, and squealed so loud I had to cover my ears.

"Iz, what?" I yelled.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!" Magnus laughed, and I just smiled.

Jace high-fived me. "Nice, bro." he said.

"Listen, I have to go... Michelle will understand when she hears the explanation..." Magnus winked at me. I grinned, remembering last night. "But technically I was supposed to be home last night. Oops." He gave me a half-smile, turned around, and left.

I gazed after him, until Jace snapped me out of my trance.

"Hey, Alec, I heard you scored last night. How was it?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

I whipped around, my cheeks starting to turn pink. "Wh-what?" I asked.

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Well _this_ is news to me."

"What?" I asked again. "Wait... how did you...?" I narrowed my eyes at Jace.

"Let me rephrase. I heard you _scoring_ last night. The walls are thinner than you think. And my room's right next to yours." He smirked. I was very red now. "At first you were yelling in pain, but then you both were moaning, and I heard you yell each other's names... so romantic." I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water.

"Jace!" I spluttered.

"Hey, relax man. I'm joking. Way to go." He patted my shoulder.

Izzy was staring at me in awe. "Out of all of us, who thought my gay brother would be the first to lose his virginity?" she asked to no one in particular. I was the color of a tomato.

"Speak for yourself," Jace said mockingly. Izzy raised her eyebrows.

"_Have_ you, Jace?" she asked.

"Well, no," he admitted.

—

On Monday, all seven of us met up for lunch. Somehow, everyone knew that Magnus and I had sex and said "I love you" in one weekend. Everyone was congratulating us and grinning in our direction and shooting us glances when they thought we weren't looking.

Camille and Clary were sitting next to each other, chatting with Magnus about something or the other. Isabelle was busy making out with Simon, who she was falling hard for, although she wouldn't admit it. Jace and I kept exchanging glances, but we didn't say much. I was deep in thought.

"Guys! Who's free Thursday?" Camille called suddenly, snapping me to attention.

"I am," I asked, shrugging. "Why?"

"It's Magnus's birthday! He's turning 18! We're having a party." she squealed.

"We're having a party?" Magnus asked.

"Wait really? You didn't tell me it was your birthday on Thursday." I said, glancing at Magnus.

He shrugged. "Well we were too busy either making out, having sex, or coming out to your parents." I blushed hard, and everyone laughed.

"You would think that you guys would know each other's birthdays, you know, being in love and all." Jace said without emotion, but smirking.

I mock-smiled at him. "Ha ha."

"So where's the party gonna be?" Izzy asked, separating from Simon.

"Oh, well we were hoping it could be at your place, since it's big," Camille said, wincing. "If that's ok?"

"Should be fine," Jace said. I nodded.

"We're having a party?" Magnus repeated.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. You're gonna be 18! That's huge!" Camille whined, bumping his shoulder.

He flashed a smile. "Ok. I love parties!" I rolled my eyes, but grinned.

"Good. Be there by six." She announced.

—

As soon as the bell rang after PE, Magnus and I started walking to our lockers. I took a deep breath.

"Listen, Magnus, I think -" I was cut off when a pair of girls came up to us, giggling. One, a girl with black hair, nudged the other, a girl with fiery red hair. I recognized them from my chemistry class.

"Go on. You said you would," the dark-haired one whispered.

"Um, can we help you?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

The redhead spoke. "Um, I jut have a question. Ok." She took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me, Alec?" she asked in a rush.

"Uhh," I glanced at Magnus, who was biting his lip and watching me intently. I made up my mind, and before I could change it, I grabbed Magnus's hand. He stiffened in surprise.

"Sorry. I really am," I said, feeling awful as the redhead sagged in defeat. "But I already have a boyfriend." I held up my hand, which held Magnus's. Both girls gaped at us in surprise, and so did Magnus, he was just better at concealing it. "Sorry again," I sighed.

We walked around them and continued to our locker. They stood there an kept looking at us, mouths open wide.

After a few more steps, Magnus turned me around. "Alec, what was that?" He asked, eyes wide.

"That's what I was about to say. I think I'm ready to come out to the world. I love you, and what's the point of hiding it? Anyways, my parents were my biggest fear, so now that's over, might as well go all the way, right?" I looked up at him, and before I could react, he leaned down and kissed me, in front of everyone. This time, I didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

**A/N: Ok how was that? There's a lot going on in this chapter. Was it too much? Review and tell me what to fix for future chapters. If it was perfect (lol) then review anyways. Bye! Love ya! (And lets hope we can get more than two reviews for this one...)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: HEYY! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Especially thanks to Wolfie for the new LONGEST review. Seriously, it's huge, go look, it's like paragraphs long. Made me smile :))). Anyways... **

Alec pov.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, jumping up from their respective hiding spots. Magnus took a step back, hand over his heart. Then he grinned, looking from one smiling face to another.

"You guys! This is amazing! I've never had anyone throw me a surprise party! Look at the decorations!" He gazed around the room in awe.

I had to admit, Clary did a pretty good job decorating the room. Well, Jace, Simon, and I decorated, she just told us what to do, Izzy at her side. Now it was decorated with blue streamers, blue happy birthday signs, and blue paper spheres hanging from the ceiling. Everywhere you looked, there was a different shade of blue, from stormy grey-blue to light sky blue. Izzy had told me that blue was his favorite color.

"But he told me his favorite color was rainbow," I had protested.

"Yeah well, the was before you guys were dating and stuff," she had replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I had asked, confused.

She jut rolled her eyes. "You can be so dense sometimes, Alec," she had said. When I just looked at her blankly, she said in an exasperated voice; "Your _eyes_, you idiot." I loved Magnus even more at that moment.

Camille had come a little later, holding a box with a chocolate cake inside.

"Magnus's favorite," she had said, putting it in the fridge.

"_And_ a chocolate cake?" Magnus exclaimed now, seeing it on the table. It said

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGNUS

WE LOVE YOU :)'

on it in big, blue, icing letters. "Guys, this is too much! You don't know how much this means to me!" I could see tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Come on, it's your 18th! Big number means big party!" Camille yelled, excited.

Magnus beamed. "Ok. But thanks, all of you."

"My pleasure," I said, smiling and taking his hand.

"So what are we gonna do?" Magnus asked.

"Oh, usual party stuff. Seven minutes of heaven," she pointed at a closet door off to the side of the room. "dancing," Izzy grinned from where she was standing, next to a speaker set. "and last but not least, cake and presents," Camille finished.

"Sounds amazing! What's first?" Magnus asked, sounding really excited now.

"Whatever you want, birthday boy," Camille crowed.

"Hmm. You know, I'm really torn between seven minutes of heaven and dancing..." Magnus sighed, tapping his chin thoughtfully, like they do in cartoons.

I rolled my eyes. "Figured," I said said, pretending to cough. He elbowed me in the ribs, but smiled.

Finally he said, "Dancing."

"Yay my favorite!" Izzy squealed, turning on some random song from her iPod and blasting it.

"Ah my ears!" I screamed, but of course no one heard me.

"Izzy and Simon started dancing right away, Simon looking kind of reluctant. Clary was feeding Jace chips, kissing him in between bites. Camille turned to Magnus.

"DANCE WITH ME?" she screamed over the music. Magnus took her hand and led her into the middle of the room, glancing at me. I smiled at him, reaching to grab some chip from the bowl.

Soon, Magnus and Camille returned, laughing and breathing hard.

"HEY," I said as they approached. Or rather, yelled.

"Alec dance with me," Magnus said in my ear. I gave him a look. "Please?" he whined.

"FINE," I grumbled loudly, so he could hear me. He took my hand and pulled me to the floor. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE," I complained.

"Follow my lead," he said in my ear. So I followed, stepping where he did, and soon we were both moving in sync.

Suddenly, the door banged open, and Robert stepped into view.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" he roared over the blaring music. I jumped away from Magnus, but grabbed his hand. Camille paused mid-chip. Izzy turned the music off with a remote she produced from nowhere. It was eerily silent after that.

"It's Magnus's birthday," Izzy said. "We're throwing a party." Robert's eyes shifted to Magnus, and then me. His jaw hardened, and he looked away.

"Fine. Keep it down, Maryse and I are trying to work." he growled, looking at everyone except for me.

"We will, sir," Camille said bravely.

"Hmph." Robert left the room, slamming the door behind him.

I sighed.

"Ok, moving on... What's next Magnus?" Izzy said indifferently.

"Seven minutes of heaven sounds pre-tty good to me," I said. Jace nodded in agreement.

"Ok! Who wants to go first?" Izzy asked, turning the music back on, just at a lower volume. The party mood returned as quickly as it had gone.

—

Magnus pov

Alec and I squeezed into the small supply closet. After the door was closed, we bumped out heads, and started laughing. Alec stopped before I did, and started to kiss me, and soon, my laughter faded as well.

"Only seven minutes," I moaned, as Alec kissed my neck. "Why not an hour? Or seven?"

He kissed my lips, effectively shutting me up. Trailing kissed along my jaw, he nipped at my ear, whispering, "Let's make the most of it," before going back to my neck and kissing my collarbone, running his hands under my shirt and up my chest. I sighed in content and lifted his head up to kiss his mouth, my hands tangling in his long hair.

Just then, Jace yanked the door open. "Seven minutes are over!" he said in a singsong voice. Then he looked at us. "Oh, that's kind of hot... do you need another minute? Just because it's your birthday, Magnus," he said.

I pulled away from Alec, who glared at him. "Ok Jace! We're done!" he stepped away from me, and walked out of the closet. "Who's next?"

—

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MAGNUS!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Everyone sang at the top of their lungs. I heard Alec's voice above the rest. Grinning widely, I made a wish and blew all 18 candles out with one breath. Everyone cheered.

After everyone got a slice of cake, Clary insisted that I open my presents.

"This is my favorite part!" she said, grinning, as I grabbed the first one.

"Ok, this one's from Izzy," I said, opening a card. inside was a $100 gift card to one of my favorite stores. I looked up at her and beamed. "Thanks so much! It's perfect!"

She grinned. "One condition. Take me with you when you go." she said.

I nodded. "Of course. Once I start shopping with you, I can't stop."

Jace and Clary combined their gift and gave me $150 in cash.

"I didn't know what to get you, so now you can get whatever you want and call it a gift from us," Jace explained, shrugging.

"Thanks, you two. It's great," I said.

Simon gave me a $50 gift card to GameStop.

"I know you're not all that into games, but I could help you pick some good ones out. Maybe I can help you become really good. You know, so you could beat that one," he said, smirking and pointing to Alec.

"You know, I would like that," I said, grinning. "Thanks." He gave me an awkward half-smile, but his eyes shone.

"Magnus, you're gonna love mine!" Camille squealed, handing me a wrapped box. There was a card that read 'Happy 18th! Have a good one! Lots of love from your bestie for life! -Camille'.

I ripped open the wrapping paper, and gasped.

"It's the same one that we saw on that TV commercial!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my god Camille!" I said excitedly. "Thanks!"

Before the beginning of the school year, Camille and I were watching TV together, like we always do. Then this commercial popped up, advertising this hair set, for guys. It was complete with all these hair products, that, not only looked amazing, but was actually good for your hair.

They people were probably sugarcoating it, but I fell for it, as always, and I had jumped of the couch, yelling about how much I needed that. And now it was here, in my hands.

I put it to the side, along with all my gift cards and money, and have her a hug.

"My turn," Alec said, beaming. "I'll go get it, it's in the other room." He left.

A couple minutes later, he returned, holding something behind his back. I could kind of see it; it was wider than him. Something that was in the shape of...

"Happy birthday," Alec said, pulling a beautiful new guitar out from behind his back, a smile on his face. A blue bow was tied to the instrument's neck.

My jaw dropped.

"Ok, Alec wins the prize for best gift," Izzy sighed behind me. But I didn't really hear her.

I got up and walked to Alec, who handed me the guitar. "I hope it's not too much..." he said. "But it's your 18th..." He shrugged.

I examined the shiny wood surface, and fingered the pristine strings. Then I looked up at Alec's expectant face.

"Alec..." I started. "This is too much! But I love it. And I love you." I leaned in a placed a chats kiss on his lips. He kissed me back, cupping one if my cheeks. After a few seconds, he pulled away and whispered; "I love you too."

**A/N: And there's another. That one was kind of short, and more to the point, but i can't wait for the next one so. I'm thinking about 10ish more chapters? I'll see.**

**Also, I have no idea what month it is in this fic. I don't know how to make something work, so I'm gonna let you guys decide. What month should it be and why? Something that makes sense... And what month should Alec's birthday be in? Anyways, review, and thanks for the help. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: You guys are literally the best! Thanks for all the reviews, they make my day. I have a new longest review lol (yes I'm gonna give a shout out every time I get a new longest review). Congrats FantysmalAdoration for the new longest review lol :)))). But you all are amazing. To the story!**

Magnus pov

"It's about time you take me on your surprise date. I've been waiting since the day we went mini golfing," I said, grinning at Alec. We were currently in his car, and he was driving to his surprise date place. I had literally no idea where we were going, but I guess that's how he felt when I took him to golfing.

"Yeah, sorry. But I couldn't think of anything for a while, and when I did, I thought it would be best if I was out of the closet before taking you on this date," he said, glancing at me. He was wearing dark sunglasses, which made him look _very_ hot. Although I couldn't see his eyes, but you win some, you lose some.

"Hmm," I said, thinking.

"Don't even try," Alec laughed. "We're here anyways."

He parked in front of a huge building. I got out of the car and looked up at the sign, shading my eyes from the sun. When Alec got out, I glared at him.

He gave me an innocent look. "What?"

"Really?" I sighed. "An ice-skating rink?"

"Come on!" he moaned. "Give it a try! I ended up liking mini golf and arcades."

"Fine. Only because I love you," I grumbled.

"Love you too," he grinned, opening up the trunk and pulling out a bag.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nothing. You'll see. Let's go inside first." he replied.

—

Alec helped me put on and tie up a pair of rented figure skates. As he was tying that second one, he glanced up at me and smiled, his blue eyes shining.

"I've honestly been looking foreword to this for a long time," he said softly.

I relaxed a bit. "I know."

After he was done, he got up and sat on the bench next to me.

"Wait, what about your skates?" I asked, realizing he didn't get a pair.

He raised his eyebrows and held up the bag he got from the trunk. He pulled out a pair of old-looking hockey skates.

"I used to play ice hockey," he said, shoving them on and lacing them up.

"Really? Why did you stop? Did you not like it?" I asked, surprised.

"Nah. I loved it. It was one of my favorite things to do, besides play cello." he said, lacing up one skate. When he looked at me, his eyes shone with past memories.

"Then why...?" I trailed off, leaving the question hanging.

"When I got good enough to play on a traveling team, things got hard because my parents were way too busy to take me anywhere, let alone other states. One of them was always home, because of Max." Alec sighed. "Another reason why I stopped. He used to love watching me play. I stopped after his death." His eyes were far away, and sad. I touched his hand. He looked at me, and his expression brightened. "Well, you ready?"

I let him help me stand up. I wobbled as I did, and nearly fell over. Alec caught me.

"There's a reason people have _flat_ feet," I grumbled. He just laughed, and led me over to the rink entrance.

Alec stepped easily onto the ice, but I stood on the ground, hesitant.

"C'mon, I got you," he said, still holding my hand. I took a deep breath and stepped onto the ice. I slid a few inches, before reaching Alec and collapsing in his open arms. He held me close.

"Ok, it's not that hard learning to skate," he said, letting me go, but holding onto my gloved hands.

"Says the person who perfect at everything," I complained, but I bravely let go of one of his hands. And then the other.

Alec skated backwards a little, and beckoned me closer. Wobbling violently, I carefully put one foot in front of the other. Slowly, I made my way over to him. But just when I was about to reach him, he backed away just a little.

"Alec!" I whined.

"Come on!" he said exasperatedly, but he smiled encouragingly.

I inched myself forward again, but a little faster this time. But again, when I was just about to reach him, he moved back. Once again, I moved forward, but I went too fast, and lost control of my feet. I slipped, and fell onto the hard ice.

Alec was kneeling by my side in an instant.

"You ok?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Ow," I grumbled.

He laughed. "Falling is part of learning," he said, visibly swallowing his giggles.

I took his hand, and scowled at him. "Stop laughing at me," I said, getting up. "I'm not gonna let go of you again."

"Are you blushing?" he asked incredulously. "You are! I've _never_ seen you blush before!"

Which, of course, made me blush even harder. "It's just the cold," I tried.

Alec shook his head. "C'mon. Skate with me."

I did. He held my hand, and went slow, and I fell sometimes, but Alec was always there to catch me.

Finally, near the end, I went up to him and hugged him. We drifted slowly, just holding each other.

"People are staring at us," Alec whispered eventually. I started to pull away, but he held me tighter. "No, don't leave. Let me finish." I nodded. "People are staring at us. The old me would have wanted to go run and hide. But all I can think right now is 'let them stare. If only they knew how much I loved you. Then they would be jealous'."

I pulled away a little and glanced at him in wonder. He smiled, and I kissed him right there in the middle of the rink. People stared, but they didn't know anything. They didn't know.

—

Alec pov

I drove home, and Magnus and I went upstairs.

"Ugh, I'm so sweaty, I think I need a shower," I complained, plopping onto my bed. Magnus lay down next to me.

"Hmm, me too," he said thoughtfully. I glanced at him, a certain feeling starting to grow inside my chest. A mix of excitement, anxiety, and love.

"We could, uh, conserve water," I suggested meekly.

"Hmm," Magnus said again.

"Magnus, please," I said pathetically, suddenly horny. "I need you..."

"Well, if you put it that way..." he trailed off, an suddenly, we were both frantically ripping each other's clothes off.

We stumbled into the bathroom, and I turned on the shower. Before it even heated up all the way, Magnus nearly shoved me inside, closing the shower door behind him. I gasped as he pushed me against the wall, and began to kiss me, our tongues colliding. I mustered my strength, and pushed him to the opposite wall, so I was in control. The water was hitting my back, now warm, but it only made me want Magnus more.

"Magnus..." I groaned against his lips. He shushed me, and flipped me over, so I was leaning on him, the water spray hitting my chest.

"Trust me," he whispered, kissing my neck. "If you want me to stop, just say so, don't be afraid." I nodded, excited, but nervous, about what he had in store.

"What are you -" I started, but he shushed me.

Magnus's hands descended, stopping at my waist, and he wrapped his arms around it, running kisses down my shoulder. Then, his hands went further down, until he was gripping my ass. Before I could register what was going on, he knelt down, and ran a finger down my crack, briefly touching my hole. I gasped, but don't move. He did that a few more times, and then, without a preamble, I felt his lips touch my hole, light as a feather.

I tensed up, and he moved away.

"Alec, tell me if you want me to stop, ok?" he said calmly. I nodded.

"Keep going," I choked out.

I felt his lips at my entrance again, and soon, that was replaced by his tongue. I moaned, and he licked up and down, agin and again, faster and faster. Then, he added kisses and sucks here and there.

"Magnus," I gasped. "I need you... ahhh... I need you inside me."

Magnus stopped in mid-suck, and stood up, looking at me. Then, he kissed my neck and then flipped be back over to kiss my mouth. When we broke apart, I whispered in his ear; "Bed." Understanding, he turned of the shower, and picked me up, bridal-style. Then, he carried me to my bed, and dropped me onto it, both of us still soaking wet. Before i could register that, he was on top of me again, kissing me hard. I pulled his hair, making him moan.

"Magnus, please," I sighed in his ear. He propped my hips up on his knees, and paused.

"Uhh, I don't have..." he trailed off when I pointed to my bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out a tube of lube, and a condom, raising his eyebrows.

I shrugged. "It pays off to be prepared," I mimicked him, smirking.

He rolled his eyes, but spread the lube over his fingers. Then, he kissed me once, and pushed his middle finger in. I gasped, but it didn't hurt that much. He wiggled it around a little, before putting in a second, and then a third, stretching me.

"Magnus," I gasped. It hurt a little now, but I adjusted to the feel of them faster than last time. When I relaxed, I felt all three fingers slip out of me. I made a sound of annoyance, but I shut up when I saw him coating his cock with lube.

I was nervous suddenly, even though I remember that it felt amazing last time. But I also remembered the pain.

Magnus saw my expression, and kissed me sweetly. "It'll be fine. So much easier than last time, trust me." I nodded.

Then, he lined himself up, and slowly began to push in. I gasped in pain, feeling my entrance stretch as it made room for Magnus's cock.

"Aghh, you're still so tight!" Magnus moaned, slowly going in.

I gritted my teeth to keep from crying out in pain. It was easier than last time, but it still hurt.

Finally, I felt Magnus's stop moving. He was in all the way. He waited a few seconds for me to adjust. The pain had stopped, and soon, the discomfort left. I sighed in contempt and nodded to Magnus.

He started to pull out, and the pain was gone. It started feeling good, and soon, he was thrusting in and out faster and faster. I cried out every time he hit my prostate, and he moaned as he kissed me. Our tongues collided, and he changed his angle so he could hit my prostrate with almost every thrust.

Soon, I felt myself ready to come, but I held off, not wanting the good feeling to end. Magnus was going even faster now, and both of us were whimpering and gasping in pleasure.

Too soon, Magnus spoke. "Alec! I'm going to aaghh," Magnus moaned, coming inside of me. Just as he did, I let myself go, and I exploded all over us and my bed. We both sank down on my bed, exhausted, but smiling.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," Magnus whispered back, drifting off to sleep.

I snuggled closer to him, and fell asleep.

—

Magnus pov

I woke up pretty early, Alec was still fast asleep. He looked so much younger, and so peaceful. I could have stayed there and watch him sleep forever, but I hade to go home. Michelle wasn't gonna be happy. The first time, she was ok with it, after I explained (at first she was furious), but this time, I didn't think I would get so lucky.

I kissed Alec's forehead, causing him to stir a little, but e didn't wake up. Then, I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I put on the same clothes as last night, and stepped out of the bathroom, only to find Alec sitting up in his bed, still naked, and looking lost.

"Magnus?" he called, glancing at the door. I pushed it open all the way, and gave him an apologetic smile. His eyes were full if relief when he saw me.

"Sorry to run out on you, but Michelle wasn't too happy last time and..." I trailed off. "Are you alright?" He still looked a little lost.

Alec nodded. "That's fine, sorry. I'm ok. I just had a nightmare about you missing, and when I woke up, you were gone, that's all."

"You sure? I can stay if you want. A few minutes won't hurt." I said, willing him to say yes; the last thing I wanted was to face the wrath of Michelle without coffee.

"No, no, it's fine. I don't want you to get into any more trouble," he sighed.

I nodded. "Ok. I'll see you hopefully later today," I said, heading to the door.

"Bye," he whispered.

—

"Michelle I'm home," I yelled, pulling my keys out of my pocket. They jingled as I unlocked the door.

"Hey, Magnus. I'm in the kitchen," I heard her say as I stepped in the apartment.

I glanced around the living room, stopping dead in my tracks. There were cardboard boxes everywhere, some half filled with stuff, others taped up and shoved to the side of the room, LIVING ROOM scrawled messily on them. The living room itself looked bare, all the decorations and pictures missing.

"Michelle, what is going on?" I asked cautiously, fear growing in my chest as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Magnus," she said, pointedly ignoring my question. "Did you stay at Alec's again?"

"Don't change the subject," I growled. "What is with all the boxes?"

She sighed, giving me an apologetic glance. "We're moving."

—

I rang Alec's doorbell, trying to swallow the huge lump in my throat. He opened it, and surprise crossed his face when he saw who it was.

"Magnus? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Isabelle appeared behind him, looking confused. "Magnus? What's wrong?" she asked.

I didn't answer either if them, I just grabbed Alec's hand and half dragged him to his room, pushing past Izzy.

When we reached, I closed the door and sat him down on the bed. The same bed where we had sex not 10 hours ago, carefree and happy.

I wiped tears of anger away roughly. Alec looked alarmed now. "Magnus, is everything ok?"

I took a deep breath, and started talking. "Remember when we went mini golfing, and I said there were two reasons I had to leave early the other night?" I asked. He nodded, fear growing in his blue eyes. "Well the second was that Michelle lost her job." Alec opened his mouth in surprise. I continued angrily. "Well she found one. In California. We're moving in a week and a half."

I looked at Alec again. He was shaking his head, his long black hair swinging around.

"No, no, no. Not California. No. That's on the other side if the country. This can't be happening." He glanced up at me. "That's so soon." He took a shaky breath, and put his head in his hands.

"I know. The job needs her ASAP."

"You can..." Alec hesitated. "No. Never mind, it would be selfish if I asked you to do that."

"What? Asked me what?" I asked desperately.

"Well, I mean... you could stay." He looked at me shyly. "You're 18. You could stay with me until you get settled, and have enough money for an apartment." He bit his lip. "But I couldn't ask you to do that."

I winced. "I don't know, Alec. I don't think I would be ready to live on my own." The lump in my throat grew. But I refused to cry.

Alec nodded, and a tear ran down his cheek. It was followed by another one.

Suddenly, he got up and hugged me. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and I felt more tears soak my shirt. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, and only then I let myself cry.

**A/N: This one was long lol hope it was worth the wait. And I'm sorry :( but you can't have a good story without angst. I hope the smut wasn't too similar to the first time, but I didn't want to make it too out there; it's only Alec's second time lol. And btw, in case I didn't make it clear earlier, they live in the same place they did in the books (New York City, Manhattan, whatever it was) **

**Review with any suggestions of comments! Bye! Love ya all!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N: I didn't really know what to so for this chapter, but here goes.**

Alec pov

"... and we'll have a fog machine over here, and the snacks should all be..." Isabelle's voice faded into the background as I craned my head up to look at Magnus. He was actually listening, nodding along to whatever Izzy was saying.

I was leaning into his chest, his arms around me. Camille, Jace, Simon, Clary, Magnus, and I were all sitting around our living room, and Izzy was standing in front of us, holding us some detailed drawings of our first floor, and yapping on about the Halloween party we were gonna throw in our house.

Only Clary, Camille, and Magnus were actually paying attention to what she was saying. Simon was staring at her, but not because he cared about the Halloween party. I could easily tell he was totally in love with her, but Izzy didn't see it yet.

Jace looked like he had fallen asleep. After a minute or so, Izzy noticed, and poked him in the head. He jerked up, hair mussed.

"Wha...?" he asked sleepily.

"Jace!" Izzy sounded very offended. "We are planning a huge Halloween party, and you_ fall asleep_? Halloween, aka the party, is this _Saturday_. It's already _Tuesday_. Do you hear me?" She looked at Jace, and then me hopelessly. "Alec, tell him!" she whined.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Instead, I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Alec!" Izzy half-yelled.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just" A few giggles escaped me. I swallowed the rest of my laughter. "Nothing," I repeated, calming down. Se glared at me. If looks could kill...

I snickered at Jace, who grinned back, rolling his eyes. Izzy was already back to explaining how everything was going to be set up.

I glanced up at Magnus again, who caught my eye and gave me a questioning look. I smiled and bit my lip, to keep the laughter from escaping. He gave me a soft smile, kissing the top of my head. I laced my fingers through his, and squeezed.

"ALEC!" Izzy growled. "Magnus is actually listening! Stop distracting him!" I let go of his hand, raising both of mine in surrender.

"Sorry," I said.

—

"Ugh that was awful, glad it's over," I complained, collapsing onto my bed.

"No, it was not. She's good at planning parties, honestly. Imagine. She planned all that by herself." Magnus smiled, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, but she's probably been planning it since November 1st. Last year. And just sitting there for two hours, listening to her blab on about her party." I rolled my eyes, and snuggled closet to Magnus. We've been spending as much time as possible together, making the most of the time we had left.

"Well, you were basically sitting on me, so it couldn't have been that bad," he said, smirking.

I sighed. "No. It wasn't."

"Anyways, I've been thinking for a while now... are we going to do a couples' costume, or what was the plan there?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's do a couples' costume. I've never done one, and it's out first Halloween together, so..." I trailed off, taking a deep breath, and swallowing the lump growing in my throat. Our first Halloween. And yet...

"Yeah. Ok. So what'll it be?" Magnus ignored the change in my tone.

"Hmm. I'll have to think about it," I mused.

"Well, you have today, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday," he said, counting the days on his fingers. "You better think fast."

I nodded. "I have some ideas. I'll let you know what I decide Saturday morning. Cool?"

I snickered when Magnus visibly stiffened. "Umm, Saturday morning as in Halloween morning?" he asked cautiously.

"Yup. Let's do a trust test. I'll buy the costumes and whatever, and I'll show them to you on Saturday. If you don't like them, then you can go without a costume, or you can find something that's left over in the stores." He gave me a look. "If you don't trust me to pick out a good enough costume, then you buy your own. But the question is, how much do you trust me?" I finished, and looked over at Magnus, who looked mildly upset.

"I, uh, trust _you,_ just not your _clothing sense,_" he muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

I didn't say anything, I just kissed him lightly.

—

"Well, here it is. Which one do you want to be?" I asked, handing Magnus our costume.

It was a cop and robber costume, but with a gay twist. They were both _very_ tight, and had some extreme makeup, leaving us both looking extremely hot.

It was Saturday morning, and we had spent the last two days decorating and preparing for the Halloween party. It was actually pretty fun, and definitely took our minds off of more important stuff, like boyfriends moving away. Not to mention, the house looked amazing, covered in cobwebs and bones and blood; black walls, and flashing lights.

"Hmm," Magnus said, eyeing me playfully. "Where did you find a couples' costume for two guys?"

"I have my ways. Now which one?"

"I think you would look very sexy in that one," he said, pointing to the robber.

I grinned. "Good. So do you like them? I hope you trusted me enough not to buy a backup."

He sighed dramatically. "It was very hard to resist buying a backup, seeing your clothing style. But I think you passed. I love these costumes." He gave me a proud look. "I'm rubbing off on you! Maybe one day, you'll let me take you shopping."

I pretended to gag. "No way. Never. Buying these were hard enough." I gestured to the costumes.

"Yeah about that. Where did you get them?" he asked.

"Hmm," I said teasingly.

"Please Alec! I need to know, these are great!" I whined.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, ok? We should get dressed." I picked up my costume.

—

"Ooh, you both look _hot_!" Izzy said as we walked into the kitchen, downstairs. "Cop and robber. Classic."

"_Sexy_ cop and robber." I shrugged, glancing down at my tight robber ensemble. "At least, that's what the description was."

"Sexy is right," Clary whistled, walking into the room.

"Still your living, breathing boyfriend out here!" Jace yelled. "Who can hear you very clearly!"

"They're both _gay_ Jace! I wasn't making a move!" she screamed back, rolling her eyes. She looked at us and whispered; "He can be so paranoid sometimes."

"I can still hear you," Jace whisper-yelled, walking into the kitchen. He glanced at Magnus and I. "Oh, they're right. Someone's getting laid tonight," he crowed. "Two someones!"

I blushed, and started pulling food out of the pantry.

"Shut up Jace," I muttered, while Magnus tried and failed to cover his laughter.

Magnus grabbed some big party bowls, and I poured chips and cookies into them.

"Anyways, what are you guys wearing? Why are we the only ones who are dressed?" Magnus asked.

"Right. I'm gonna go change. Simon and Camille are coming later." Izzy walked out of the kitchen without a second glance.

"Clary? Jace?" Alec asked. "What're you wearing?"

"You'll see," Jace said, smirking. "I bet I'll be sexier than both of you combined."

"I don't think it's possible to be hotter than Alec," Magnus said just as I said; "Magnus alone will be sexier than you."

Clary broke into a grin. "You guys are meant to be, I swear."

I stiffened slightly, but only Magnus noticed. He grabbed my hand and squeezed as I grinned at Clary quickly. Neither her not Jace noticed the change come over me.

—

"Ok, I have to admit, this is a great party," I yelled over the music to Izzy. Both she and Simon were dressed as vampires. Apparently, it was a coincidence, and they had decided to not wear a couples' costume.

"I think you're drunk. You hate parties. Especially with this many people. And where's Magnus?" she yelled back.

"No, I don't get drunk, I'm the good one. And I _do_ hate parties. You invited, like, the whole school! I hate people! Why am I not uncomfortable around all these people? And I don't know- oh there he is! Magnus!" I screamed, waving. He saw me, and made his way through the mass of swaying bodies towards me.

"I keep losing you, Alec!" he complained when he reached us.

"Hmm, yeah, I think I'm drunk." I echoed Izzy. Then I saw the handcuffs on his police uniform.

"You should handcuff me to you. Then you'll _never_ lose me."

"Yeah, definitely drunk. Sober Alec would never say that." Magnus said thoughtfully.

"But I haven't had anything to drink! Except punch!" I whined. Then, I added as an afterthought; "Handcuff me! Pretend I robbed a bank!"

He looked at Izzy. "I told you that spiking the punch was a bad idea."

She gave him an innocent look. "Sorry, what? I have to go find Simon." She left, disappearing into the crowd.

"Ha!" I yelled I'm triumph, locking the handcuffs around my wrist and Magnus's wrist so our arms were linked together.

He sighed and then grinned mischievously. "Hmm. Now that you're stuck, we can dance."

My face blanched, and he snickered. "C'mon," he said, dragging me into the middle of the party.

"Just follow me," he whispered in my ear, and we started swaying to the music as well.

After a few minutes of dancing, I grew bored. "Magnus," I moaned.

"Alec?" he replied patiently.

"I want -" I broke off, kissing him hard. He jerked in surprise, and pushed through all the people, dragging me along with him because of our cuffed hands.

As soon as we were out if the crowd, he pushed me against the nearest wall, and we started making out.

I kissed him passionately, and he returned the favor. I was pushed against the wall, squished against him, every part of me touching him.

I gasped for breath as Magnus kissed my neck, not stopping his pace. Out crotches were grinding together, making my tight costume feel even tighter.

"Get a room," someone behind us called. Magnus turned and glared at them, but half-dragged me into the nearest room, and locking the door behind us. He then pushed me against a cold, tile wall. Bathroom.

I scrabbled at his shirt buttons, and he undid them faster that I could see, in my drunken state. I tried to take my costume off too, but my hands kept trembling. Magnus helped, and soon we were both naked, kissing and touching each other.

"You," Magnus sighed in between kisses. "have been" Kiss. "a very bad boy," Kiss. "Robbing banks and all.

"Are you gonna -" I gasped. "punish me for it?" The handcuffs jingled.

"Yes," Magnus whispered on my ear before flipping me over and kissing my neck. Then, he unlocked the handcuff on his wrist and put it on my other non-handcuffed wrist.

I gave him a look. "Now I'm stuck, Magnus," I whined, holding up my cuffed hands.

He just pushed me over to the flat sink, so I was bent in front of him, resting on the granite top.

I didn't see him roll on a condom or put lube on, but he did, and he was lining himself up in less than a minute.

"You're fast," I mused.

He didn't say anything. Then he started pushing in, slowly.

I moaned in pleasure, and Magnus pushed in faster, causing me to moan louder. I was still loose from the day before, so I felt no pain. He started to thrust in and out, me still leaning over the sink top.

Soon, he was pumping fast, and I was moving my hips back and forth, so I could get more of him. I changed my angle a little, and he started hitting my prostate on almost every thrust. I was whimpering, wanting more, and he gave me more.

Somehow it was even better than the first two times combined, and I started to pump myself, emoting more gasps from me. I groaned as I felt Magnus's lips at my neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to my lower back.

I kept touching myself, and Magnus kept thrusting. Sooner than I wanted, I felt myself reach my peak. My stomach muscles clenched up.

Before I knew it, I was yelling Magnus's name and exploding all over the sink. A voice in the back of my mind told me that I was gonna get in trouble, but I was floating, in my drunken and post-orgasm state.

It didn't take long for Magnus to come as well, and he slid out of me, both of us collapsing onto the floor. I snuggled close to him, and promptly fell asleep.

**A/N: Did you like this one? Some people requested Halloween so...**

**I think it could have been better, but this is fine. Review and tells what you think, k? Love you guys :))**


End file.
